


Der Gang der Gezeiten

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder (minor character), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, bedlam - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Eleanor in Ketten nach England gebracht wird, schmieden Max und Captain Flint einen Plan zu ihrer Rettung, ohne indes zu ahnen, dass in London nicht nur Eleanor, sondern auch James' verlorene Vergangenheit seiner harrt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Ebbe

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Wir wagen es tatsächlich! Wir laden tatsächlich den Prolog unserer längeren AU-Geschichte hoch und verpflichten uns damit irgendwie, diese auch wirklich zu beenden... puh...
> 
> Die ersten Ideen zu dieser Geschichte wurden eigentlich schon kurz nach dem Ende von Staffel 2 aufgeschrieben, aber wir hatten die Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr von Thomas in Staffel 3 noch nicht genug aufgegeben, um diese Ideen tatsächlich in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Aber da Thomas nicht zurückgekehrt ist (die unverbesserliche Hoffnung reckt kämpferisch das Fäustchen in die Luft und ruft: „4. Staffel!“), müssen wir das jetzt wohl doch selbst erledigen. Und inzwischen ist die Geschichte auch so weit gereift, dass wir uns trauen, sie hier reinzustellen. Wir mussten die Komplexität, die sie in unseren Köpfen angenommen hatte, ein wenig beschneiden, sonst wäre es wohl niemals etwas geworden, und jetzt hoffen wir natürlich, dass sie auch euch gefällt!
> 
> Klicks, Kudos und Kommentare sind unsere größte Motivation und wir werden uns bemühen, so zügig wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, das zumindest sei versichert! Längere Pausen werden sich aber wohl leider nicht vermeiden lassen, der launischen Unzuverlässigkeit unserer Musen geschuldet. Zumindest das nächste Kapitel folgt aber schon nächstes Wochenende.
> 
> Und jetzt, ohne weitere Worte, einfach nur viel Spaß mit "Der Gang der Gezeiten"!

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Was die Flut gibt, trägt die Ebbe hinfort,** _

_**wogende Wellen nehmen mit sich,** _

_**was du sicher in deinen Händen geglaubt –** _

_**der ewige Gang der Gezeiten.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

  


  


Eleanor Guthrie hatte immer versucht, die Vergänglichkeit der Dinge nicht zu vergessen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Reichtum vergänglich sein konnte, und sie hatte in Waren, Gebäude und Menschen investiert, hatte feste Truhen mit schweren Schlössern anfertigen lassen und ihre Geschäfte mit Umsicht und Verstand betrieben, um dem vorzubeugen. Liebe war vergänglich und deswegen konnte sie sich auf niemanden verlassen als sich selbst. Selbst die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens war ihr immer wieder in Erinnerung gerufen worden, zuerst beim Tod ihrer Mutter und zuletzt beim Tod ihres Vaters. Sie hatte um viele Vergänglichkeiten gewusst, doch sie hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, dass selbst etwas Ewiges wie die Sonne vergänglich sein könnte. Zwei Wochen in ihrer Zelle im untersten Deck der _Scarborough_ belehrten sie eines Besseren und machten ihr gleichzeitig klar, dass sie vielleicht dem Hunger und Durst gewachsen war, dem Spott Captain Humes und der Angst vor dem Galgen, aber nicht der völligen Abwesenheit auch nur eines einzigen Sonnenstrahls.

Zuerst verlor sie jegliches Zeitgefühl, dann ihren Appetit und schließlich sogar das Bedürfnis, jegliches Anzeichen von Schwäche vor der Welt zu verbergen. War sie anfangs noch stolz und streitbar gewesen, darauf bedacht, ihre Kraft nicht zu verlieren und jeden wissen zu lassen, dass sie sich niemals geschlagen geben würde, so dämmerte sie nach zwei Wochen nur noch in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen vor sich hin. Jede Nahrungsaufnahme wurde zu einem Kraftaufwand, der es ihr von Tag zu Tag weniger wert schien, und ihr Körper rebellierte gegen das modrige Wasser und das schimmlige Brot, während sie sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, wie die Welt dort draußen aussah, wie die salzige Seeluft roch oder wie sich Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut anfühlten.

Als sie England erreichten, wurde sie in einer geschlossenen Kutsche nach London gebracht, doch auch das interessierte sie kaum, bis man sie an ihrem Zielort unsanft aus der Kutsche zerrte. Der Schmerz, als ihre Augen nach über einem Monat wieder der Sonne ausgesetzt waren, war so stechend, so durchdringend, dass sie fast aufgeschrien hätte, doch gleichzeitig so süß, so unglaublich süß, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihren Wachen weiterziehen, während sie die unglaubliche Sensation heller, warmer Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht genoss. Welche Wohltat, welche Wonne war jeder Schritt, den sie an der frischen Luft tat und sie spürte förmlich, wie das Leben in sie zurückkehrte. Bis sie schemenhaft die Tür vor ihr wahrnahm, die Dunkelheit, die hinter ihrer harrte, und dieses Mal schrie sie wirklich. Sie stemmte ihre Füße in den Boden, schlug, trat, kratzte, biss, was immer sie erreichen konnte, kämpfte so verzweifelt, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben um etwas gekämpft hatte und weigerte sich auch noch, sich geschlagen zu geben, als die Tür ihrer neuen, dunklen Zelle ins Schloss fiel. Sie wütete, bis ihr die Kraft ausging, fluchte, bis sie heiser war, denn Eleanor Guthrie gab niemals auf und das würde auch dieses gottverdammte Königreich noch lernen!

  


°

  


Drei Tage später lernte Eleanor, dass England ihr mehr als nur die Sonne genommen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie in der Gegenwart machtlos war, doch sie hatte Kraft aus ihrer Macht in der Vergangenheit gezogen und aus dem Bewusstsein, dass England diese Macht fürchten würde. Die Königin der Diebe, die uneingeschränkte Herrscherin von Nassau, das war sie und obwohl das ihren Tod bedeuten würde, hatte der Nachhall dieser Macht ihrer Gegenwart Bedeutung verliehen.

Doch England nahm ihr die Vergangenheit so beiläufig, dass sie es erst gar nicht bemerkte. Nach drei Tagen jedoch betrat ein Mann ihre Zelle und erklärte ihr langsam und deutlich, dass sie offensichtlich der irrigen Idee erlegen sei, eine Frau könnte den Verstand und die Kraft haben, die Rolle eines Mannes auszufüllen. Natürlich sei allein die Vorstellung lachhaft, ihre Anstrengung, ihrer von der Gesellschaft auferlegten Rolle zu entfliehen, eine geistige Verwirrung, die es zu behandeln galt. Natürlich sei sie nicht die Königin der Diebe gewesen, natürlich hätte sie nicht das Handelsimperium ihres Vaters geleitet, doch sie würden alle Anstrengungen unternehmen, sie von diesen Halluzinationen zu heilen.

Mit einfachen Worten wurde Eleanor beigebracht, dass England sie für verrückt erklärt hatte und dass sie sich keineswegs in einem Gefängnis befand, wo man über ihre Vergangenheit urteilen würde. Nein, die Wahrheit war viel mehr, dass sie keine Vergangenheit hatte, und hier, im Bethlem Royal Hospital, würde man alles unternehmen, um ihr das klar zu machen.

  


  


°°°

 

 


	2. Dämonen

James tötete. Die Planken unter seinen Füßen waren glitschig von Blut, doch er eilte darüber hinweg, den Säbel in der einen Hand, die inzwischen nutzlose Pistole in der anderen. Sein Gegner fiel unter seinen Hieben, ehe er überhaupt seine Klinge hatte erheben können, und noch bevor sein lebloser Körper zu Boden gesunken war, hatte James bereits sein nächstes Ziel erspäht. Der Mann war jung, kaum zwanzig, und als er James auf sich zukommen sah, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet, wurde sein blasses Gesicht noch bleicher. Klappernd fiel seine Pistole zu Boden und er hob die Hände.

„Gnade“, flehte er, „bitte, ich-...“

James' Säbel schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf und tiefrotes Blut sprudelte über sein weißes Hemd. Er fiel zu Boden, noch immer einen panischen Ausdruck in den Augen, und James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Gnade“, erwiderte er kalt.

Niemand hatte ihr Gnade gewährt. Niemand hatte ihr überhaupt die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, darum zu bitten. Sie hatten sie getötet, grausam und erbarmungslos, und ebenso grausam und erbarmungslos nahm er seine Rache. Keine Gnade. Niemals.

Sie hatten das Versorgungsschiff der Royal Navy gegen Mittag gesichtet und wenige Stunden später gestellt. Dass sie ihnen hartnäckigen Widerstand leisteten, war James nur recht. Sieben Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft waren den Kanonen des Schiffes zum Opfer gefallen, ehe sie es hatten entern können, und seine Männer waren ebenso rachsüchtig gewesen wie er selbst, als sie das fremde Deck erstürmten. Dass ein englisches Schiff auch auf keinerlei Gnade hätte hoffen dürfen, wenn sie den Union Jack gestrichen hätten, wusste seine Mannschaft zwar, aber James war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er sich von Mal zu Mal näher an der Grenze zur Meuterei bewegte, wenn er die gegnerische Mannschaft in einem ruder- und segellosen Langboot aussetzen ließ, obwohl die meisten so tränenreich um eine Aufnahme in seine Mannschaft bettelten, dass selbst den hartgesottensten Mitgliedern seiner Crew unbehaglich zu Mute wurde. Auf diese Art war es weit einfacher und er genoss den Blutrausch in vollen Zügen, als er sich mit dem letzten Mann ein gnadenloses Gefecht lieferte. So lange er seinen Säbel in der Hand hielt und mit harten Schlägen auf seinen Gegner eindrang, dachte er nicht an Miranda in ihrem Blut, an das letzte Mal, als er ihre Hand gehalten hatte und daran, dass er ihr nie gesagt hatte, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte.

Sein Säbel fuhr dem anderen Mann in die Brust und er sackte zusammen, während James schweratmend auf ihn herabsah.

_Für dich, Miranda. Für das, was sie uns angetan haben. Was sie uns genommen haben._

„Captain?“

Er drehte sich herum und fand sich Billy gegenüber. Er war selbst blutbespritzt, trotzdem war das Grauen in seinen Augen unverkennbar.

„Sind alle tot?“, fragte er kurz.

„Das Schiff ist unser, Captain.“

„Gut. Bringt die Ladung auf die _Walrus_ , dann überlassen wir das Schiff sich selbst. Soll die Navy es finden und wissen, was passiert, wenn man Captain Flint und Nassau in die Quere kommt.“

„Aye, Captain.“

James nickte, steckte seinen Säbel ein und kehrte dem gegnerischen Schiff den Rücken. Die Dämonen harrten bereits seiner, als er auf die _Walrus_ zurückkehrte.

 

°

 

Sie schoren Eleanor den Kopf, schälten sie aus ihren verdreckten Kleidern und gaben ihr stattdessen einen verwaschenen, grauen Kittel zum Anziehen, und weil sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen sie wehrte, ketteten sie sie zu guter Letzt an die Wände ihrer Zelle und versetzten ihr Trinkwasser mit Laudanum, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Als sie sich weigerte, das Wasser zu trinken, flößten sie es ihr mit Gewalt ein und ließen sie dann auf der steinernen Bank zurück, neben einem Eimer der einzige Gegenstand ihrer Zelle. Nur eine Lage feuchten Strohs und eine zerschlissene Decke halfen ihr dabei, die Kälte mehr schlecht als recht zurückzudrängen, und so lag sie zitternd und betäubt auf ihrem Lager und verfolgte in den wenigen Phasen des Wachseins, wie die Sonnenstrahlen aus dem Gang vor ihrer Tür den Schatten der vergitterten Öffnung auf den Fußboden ihrer Zelle malten. Manchmal tauchten Gesichter vor der Tür auf, unbeteiligte, interessierte, spöttische oder belustigte Fratzen, die sie als Halluzinationen des Laudanums abtat und nicht weiter beachtete.

In ihren Träumen sah sie Nassau vor sich, doch es lag in weiter, unerreichbarer Ferne und die Menschen am Strand winkten ihr höhnisch zu, Charles und Max, Hornigold, Frasier, Naft und Lawrence, Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, Lilywhite und all die anderen, die glücklich waren, sie los zu sein. Manchmal stand sie auch im Innenhof des Forts und sah dabei zu, wie abwechselnd Charles oder Ned Low den Körper ihres Vaters marterten, oder sie sah ihre Mutter in einer Pfütze aus Blut liegen, während die Spanier Nassau in Schutt und Asche legten. Anfangs war sie dankbar, wenn eine höhere Dosis Laudanum ihr einen traumlosen Schlaf bescherte, doch alsbald begann sie selbst diese schrecklichen Träume zu vermissen, waren sie doch ein Beweis dafür, dass ihre Vergangenheit echt war und nicht nur ein Ausbund ihrer Fantasie.

Nach zwei Wochen wurden die Träume allmählich wieder mehr und daran bemerkte sie, dass man das Laudanum verringerte. Bald fand sie wieder die Kraft, aufzustehen und sich im beschränkten Radius ihrer Ketten durch die Zelle bewegen. Sie lief hin und her, während sie sich an die Einzelheiten ihrer Geschäftsbücher zu erinnern versuchte, welcher Captain wie viel in den letzten Jahren eingebracht hatte, in welchem Hafen sie welche Preise für Zucker und Tabak erzielt hatte und wer ihre Kontaktpersonen waren. Sie sagte sich, dass all diese Daten nützlich sein könnten, um zu beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl bei Verstand war, doch hauptsächlich suchte sie verzweifelt nach einer Beschäftigung, damit sie nicht von Langeweile und Einsamkeit tatsächlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. Ihre menschlichen Kontakte beschränkten sich auf einen Wächter, der ihr zwei Mal am Tag einen Blechnapf mit Essen durch die Tür schob, und die Besucher.

Als ihr zum ersten Mal klar wurde, dass die Gesichter vor ihrer Zellentür keineswegs ihrer Einbildung entsprangen, sondern echte Menschen waren, die sie wie Vieh begafften, erschrak sie. Schlagartig wurde ihr ihre beschämende Aufmachung bewusst, ihr zerlumpter Kittel und ihr geschorener Kopf. Sie versuchte sich in ihre Decke zu wickeln, was mit Gelächter quittiert wurde, und ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Sie rollte sich auf ihrer Bank zusammen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, und versucht krampfhaft, die Gespräche über die verrückte Piratenbraut von Nassau zu ignorieren.

_Ich bin nicht verrückt_ , wollte sie schreien, _ich bin nicht verrückt_ , aber sie wusste, dass sie damit allenfalls noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, und so bohrte sie nur ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen, bis kleine, blutende Wunden zurückblieben, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Sie würde nicht weinen. Sie war Eleanor Guthrie und sie würde nicht weinen. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihnen nicht verschaffen.

Und dann waren da noch die Schreie. Die Schreie waren das Schlimmste. Kurze Schreie, langanhaltende Schreie, schrill, brüllend oder wimmernd, sie waren vielfältig, doch in einem glichen sie sich alle – sie waren furchterregend. Sie hörte sie immer, selbst wenn sie sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste oder Flucht im Schlaf suchte.

Vor den Schreien in Bedlam, das lernte sie schnell, gab es kein Entkommen.

 

°

 

Das Haus lag still da. Es stellte sich schlafend, doch James wusste es besser. Jedes Leben hinter den Fensterscheiben war erloschen und alles, was jetzt noch durch die Räume wanderte, waren Geister, Abbilder zweier Leben, die er zerstört hatte.

Er saß am Rand des Brunnens, während die Dämmerung über die Felder zog. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Schlüssel, doch obwohl das zugehörige Schloss nur wenige Schritte entfernt war, wusste er, dass er ihn auch heute nicht benutzen würde. Dort drinnen warteten sie beide, zwischen Kleidern und Möbeln, auf Buchseiten und im Rahmen eines kleinen Gemäldes, und er fühlte sich nicht stark genug, sich ihnen zu stellen, fürchtete sich vor dem, was er tun würde, sollte er diese Tür durchschreiten. Und vielleicht würde die Tür sich ihm gar nicht mehr öffnen, vielleicht würde der Schlüssel nicht passen oder der Durchgang wäre ihm wie durch Zauberkraft versperrt, weil das Blut an seinen Händen und das Böse in seiner Seele ihm jedes Anrechts auf den Schutz und die Wärme, die im Inneren dieser Wände einst gelebt hatten, auf ewig verwehrten.

Tief in Gedanken hörte James das Hufgetrappel erst, als es den Hof bereits erreicht hatte. Er drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete teilnahmslos die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die sich vom Pferd schwang.

„Pastor Lambrick“, sagte er gedehnt. Er war nicht überrascht.

„Captain Flint“, grüßte der Pastor ihn kühl. Er blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und zu anderen Zeiten hätte die angespannte Haltung des Mannes und der Hauch von Furcht in seinen Augen James mit Genugtuung erfüllt, doch in diesem Moment war ihm all das gleichgültig.

Er sah Lambrick abwartend an. Er hatte den Mann nie sonderlich gemocht und dass seine allwöchentlichen Besuche bei Miranda weniger aus spirituellen Gründen sondern im Gegenteil aus sehr weltlichem Interesse erfolgt waren, war nur einer der Gründe. Seit man ihm Thomas genommen hatte, hatte er keine Kirche mehr von innen gesehen, zu sehr erfüllte ihn die Vorstellung eines angeblich gütigen Gottes, der einem Mann wie Thomas, mehr erfüllt von Güte und Liebe als irgendein anderer Mensch, den James je getroffen hatte, so etwas antat, mit Hass. Im Gegensatz zu Thomas war Pastor Lambrick mitleidlos, wenn es um die Piraten ging, betrachtete ihre Taten mit Abscheu und sprach mehr von Hölle als von Vergebung. Es war James ein Rätsel, was Miranda in diesem Mann gesehen hatte, doch sie hatte ihm nur kurz und bündig erklärt, dass es ihn nichts anginge, mit wem sie ihre Stunden verbrachte, während er auf See war, und die Hoffnung, dass Lambrick Mirandas Einsamkeit auf die eine oder andere Weise gelindert hatte, ließ ihn den Mann inzwischen milder betrachten als zuvor.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Pastor?“, fragte er schließlich, als der Pastor keine Anstalten machte, das Wort zu ergreifen.

Lambrick räusperte sich nervös. „Ich war nur... ich wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen.“ Er nestelte an seiner Halsbinde, während er sich alle Mühe gab, beiläufig zu klingen. „Ich hörte, dass Ihr die Arbeiter weiter beschäftigt?“

James machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Berichte von Lambricks Spionen zu bestätigen.

„Ich wollte nur... also... falls Ihr keine Verwendung mehr für das Haus habt...“

„Nein“, sagte James nur.

„Ich verstehe“, antwortete Lambrick schnell. „Ich wollte nur meine Hilfe anbieten.“

James nickte und ließ seinen Blick über den Hof schweifen. Das Haus gehörte Miranda und auch wenn er es vielleicht nie wieder betreten würde, würde er den Teufel tun, es jemand anderem zu überlassen.

„Gut, ich werde dann zurückreiten.“ Lambrick wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Das Vieh“, sagte James, „es gibt sicherlich Menschen in Eurer Gemeinde, denen es von Nutzen wäre, nicht wahr, Pastor?“

Überrascht drehte Lambrick sich um. „Nun... natürlich“, erwiderte er zögernd.

„Dann nehmt es. Die Kuh, die Ziegen, die Hühner... nehmt sie und verteilt sie an die Menschen, die sie nötig haben.“

„Das ist... sehr großzügig.“ Lambrick sah ihn verblüfft und ein wenig misstrauisch an.

James lächelte freudlos. „Das ist keine Falle, Pastor, keine Sorge. Und die Tiere sind auch nicht verflucht.“

Er erhob sich, ging zum Stall hinüber und holte Mirandas Wallach aus seinem Verschlag. Nachdem er ihn an seinem Sattel festgebunden hatte, nickte er Lambrick zu. „Die restlichen Tiere gehören Euch.“

„Habt Dank, Captain Flint“, antwortete Lambrick steif, „die Menschen werden es Euch danken.“

„Verteilt sie nicht in meinem Namen, sondern in dem von Mrs. Barlow.“

„Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, selbstverständlich.“

James machte sich am Sattel seines Pferdes zu schaffen, während Lambrick ihm unschlüssig zuschaute.

„Ich wollte Euch noch sagen... nun ja, dass es mir Leid tut. Um Mrs. Barlow.“ Lambrick schluckte. „Sie war eine gute Frau.“

James hielt inne und starrte vor sich hin. „Das war sie“, sagte er schließlich schwer und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Wenn Ihr etwas für sie tun wollt, dann betet für sie, Pastor. Ich fürchte, meine Gebete hört Gott schon lange nicht mehr.“

Ohne einen weiteren Blick nahm er die Zügel auf und ritt vom Hof Richtung Nassau.

 

°

 

Wenn sie sich auf den Boden legte, ihr Gesicht genau an der Stelle, an der die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Gitterfenster ihrer Tür fielen, und die Augen schloss, konnte sie sich fast vorstellen, in Nassau zu sein. Die Schreie waren dann das Brüllen der Männer in ihrer Taverne und auf der Straße, während sie am Fenster stand und auf die Bucht hinaus sah, das glitzernde Wasser, die vor Anker liegenden Schiffen, die träge in den Wellen schaukelten, das Gewusel am Strand, wo die Huren zwischen den Zelten entlang flanierten, auf der Suche nach Kundschaft, während die Männer ihre Prisen an Land brachten und Kutschen voller Waren die Straße heraufkamen oder hinunter zu den Booten gefahren wurden. Wenn sie sich anstrengte, konnte sie es sogar riechen, diese Mischung aus Meer und heißem Sand, Rum, Tabak, Gewürzen und menschlichen Ausdünstungen, alles überlagert von dem süßen Duft von Hibiskus und Oleander. Und wenn die Sonne dann verschwand und sie sich unversehens in ihrer kalten Zelle wiederfand, konnte sie manchmal kaum atmen, so schwer wog das Heimweh in ihrer Brust.

 

°

 

Als Jack und Anne Max' Arbeitszimmer betraten, das gleiche Zimmer, von dem aus Eleanor über Nassau geherrscht hatte, legte Max den Brief zur Seite, den sie in der vergangenen Stunde dutzende Mal gelesen hatte, und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?“

„Zuerst möchte ich wissen, warum wir hier sind“, erwiderte Jack und sah sich misstrauisch um.

Max lächelte besänftigend. „Gleich“, versprach sie ihm, ging zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber und goss ihnen Rum ein.

Jack brummte, nahm den Becher aber entgegen. Auch Anne nippte an ihrem, ohne Max aus den Augen zu lassen. Seit sie und Jack mit dem Gold zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie Max' Bett nicht mehr aufgesucht. Manchmal war sie ins Bordell gekommen, hatte dort gesessen und sie beobachtet, und manchmal hatte Max sich zur ihr gesetzt und mit ihr geredet, doch sie hatte ohne weiteres akzeptiert, dass Anne sich für Jack entschieden hatte, auch wenn das Begehren in Annes Augen deswegen nicht weniger geworden war. An ihrer Partnerschaft und der Rolle, die Max darin spielte, hatte sich durch diese Entscheidung kaum etwas geändert, dazu war sie in dieser Stadt zu einflussreich geworden.

„Auf wen warten wir?“, fragte Jack schließlich ungeduldig, doch Max wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als es in diesem Augenblick an die Tür klopfte.

Max nickte zufrieden. „Darauf“, sagte sie und rief etwas lauter: „Herein!“

Flint betrat den Raum, seinen Quartiermeister und Billy Bones im Schlepptau. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, als er Jack und Anne entdeckte. Zum Schutz von Nassau und auf ihr Einwirken hin mochten sie Frieden geschlossen haben, doch weder hatte Flint das Gold aufgegeben, noch hatte er Jack den Diebstahl verziehen.

„Danke, dass Ihr gekommen seid, Captain“, sagte sie schnell und lächelte freundlich. „Darf ich Euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?“

Flint wandte seinen Blick von Jack ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“

„Dann vielleicht Euren Männern?“ Sie sah fragend zu Silver und Bones, doch auch diese verneinten. Silvers Miene war dabei genauso ausdruckslos wie ihre eigene. Bis heute wusste Flint nichts von der Beteiligung seines Quartiermeisters am Raub des Goldes und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Flints Blick war kühl, als er sie abwartend ansah. „Was wollt Ihr? Euer Bote sagte, es wäre dringend.“

Max strich mit dem Finger über den Rand ihres Bechers und sah zu dem Stuhl, in dem Eleanor so viele Stunden gesessen hatte. Noch immer konnte sie sie deutlich vor sich sehen, das energische Funkeln ihrer Augen, ihr kampflustig vorgeschobenes Kinn... Wann immer Max sich in diesem Zimmer aufhielt, spürte sie ihre Gegenwart, ihre stille und vorwurfsvolle Präsenz.

„Ich habe Nachricht von meinen Spionen“, sagte sie. „Hume hat Eleanor tatsächlich nach England gebracht, nach London, um genauer zu sein.“

Flints Blick verdüsterte sich, doch er nickte nur kurz. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit einer anderen Nachricht gerechnet.

„Weswegen ich Euch hergebeten habe...“, Max stellte ihren Becher ab und sah Flint gebieterisch an, „ich will, dass ihr nach England fahrt und Eleanor befreit, Captain.“

Fassungslose Stille folgte ihren Worten. Sogar Jack hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Flint starrte sie an wie vom Donner gerührt. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er schließlich ungläubig.

Max seufzte. „Ich will, dass Ihr nach England fahrt und Eleanor befreit“, wiederholte sie.

Flint verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und nickte unwirsch in Jacks Richtung. „Ihr habt Euch doch dort einen eigenen _Captain_ herangezogen, Verehrteste. Warum schickt Ihr nicht ihn?“ Er sprach den Titel so spöttisch aus, dass Jack wütend auffahren wollte, doch ein scharfer Blick von ihr brachte ihn wieder zur Räson. „Braucht Ihr _Captain_ Rackham für wichtigeres, während Ihr mich billig an die Engländer verscherbeln wollt?“

„Ihr habt die größere Mannschaft, Captain“, erwiderte Max ruhig, „Ihr habt das bessere Schiff und die größere Erfahrung.“ Jack brummte irgendwas, doch sie entschied sich, seinen angekratzten Stolz für diesen Moment zu ignorieren. „Im Gegensatz zu Captain Rackham kennt Ihr London. Und Euch liegt etwas an Eleanor.“

Flints Miene blieb hart, doch ein kurzes Blinzeln verriet ihr, dass sie damit richtig lag. Ihre Beobachtungsgabe trog sie so gut wie nie und sie wusste, dass Flint um Längen mehr Sympathie für Eleanor empfand als Jack und Anne und ihr deswegen in dieser Sache ein weitaus verlässlicherer Verbündeter sein würde.

„Selbst wenn dem so wäre“, entgegnete er brüsk, „muss ich meine Mannschaft von diesem äußerst gefährlichen Vorhaben überzeugen und ich sehe nicht, was sie dazu bringen sollte, einmal ans andere Ende der Welt zu segeln und sich selbst an den Galgen zu bringen bei dem Versuch, eine Frau zu retten, an der ihnen wenig liegt. Es sei denn, Ihr und Eure Untergebenen würdet uns das Gold geben, das rechtmäßig uns gehört. Dann könnten wir im Gegenzug über eine Befreiung Eleanors verhandeln.“

„Nie und nimmer, Captain“, zischte Jack und trat angriffslustig vor. „Ihr hattet Eure Chance und habt sie nicht genutzt. Jetzt gehört das Gold uns.“

Flint würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Ich rede nicht mit Euch, Rackham“, sagte er gleichgültig, während er unverwandt Max ansah.

„ _Captain_ Rackham! Und-...“

„Jack!“, unterbrach Max ihn schneidend, dann blickte sie wieder zu Flint. „Ihr bekommt meinen Anteil“, sagte sie.

Flint hob die Brauen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Das reicht nicht“, beschied er. „Die Reise wird immerhin zwei Monate dauern, von der Gefährlichkeit einer Atlantiküberquerung und dem Spaziergang in der Höhle des Löwen ganz abgesehen.“

Max senkte den Blick und betrachtete nachdenklich die Maserung des Tisches, doch es war mehr Taktik als tatsächliches Nachdenken. Sie _wusste_ , was sie bereit war, für Eleanors Rückkehr zu bezahlen, aber wenn Flint das auch wusste, würde er sie vor sich her treiben.

„Zwei Anteile“, sagte sie schließlich und hob den Kopf. „Zweihunderttausend spanische Dollar.“

Jack und Anne wechselten einen Blick. „Und woher willst du die nehmen, Max? Wenn ich fragen darf?“ Jacks Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton. „Weder Anne noch ich sind gewillt-...“

„Was glaubst du, wo deine Männer ihr Geld hintragen werden?“, fragte Max spitz. „Ich versichere dir, ich brauche weder deinen noch Annes Anteil, um meine Schuld bei Captain Flint zu bezahlen.“

Flint rieb sich nachdenklich den Bart und wechselte einen Blick mit Silver und Bones. „Eine Viertel Million“, sagte er. „Zweihundertfünfzigtausend spanische Dollar. Und unsere Ansprüche auf das Gold treten wir mit diesem Handel auch nicht ab.“

Max trat vor und reichte Flint ihre Hand. „Einverstanden, Captain.“

Flint musterte sie misstrauisch, doch dann schlug er ein. „Dann sagt mir schon in Teufels Namen, was Eure Spione rausgefunden haben“, brummte er.

„Die Informationen sind natürlich schon einen Monat alt, doch sie haben Eleanor nicht ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Sie wurde ins Bethlem Royal Hospital gebracht.“

Max hatte dieser Name nichts gesagt, als sie ihn im Brief ihres Spions gelesen hatte, doch seine Wirkung auf Flint war verheerend. Alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht und er entriss ihr seine Hand so grob, dass Max unwillkürlich zurückschreckte.

„Ins Bethlem Royal Hospital?“, fragte er und es schien ihn gewaltige Mühe zu kosten, diesen Namen über die Lippen zu bringen.

Max musterte ihn erschreckt. Ein wilder, jagender Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten und er war kreidebleich. Max hatte den gefürchtetsten Piratenkapitän der Karibik noch nie so außer sich gesehen.

„Was ist das für ein Ort, Captain?“, fragte sie bang. „Was wisst Ihr darüber?“ Ihre Erleichterung, die sie beim Lesen des Briefes verspürt hatte, wich einer bleiernen Furcht.

„Unsere Abmachung ist null und nichtig“, antwortete er heiser und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er aus dem Raum.

Max sah ihm hinterher, doch es war Jack, der die Stille brach.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, fragte er verdutzt, doch nicht einmal Flints eigene Crewmitglieder wussten eine Antwort darauf.

 

 

°°°

 

 


	3. Hoffnungsschimmer

James starrte in seinen Becher, den er bereits zum sechsten Mal bis zur Neige geleert hatte. Er wusste, dass das nicht klug war, dass das kurze Vergessen, das er aus dem Vollrausch zog, ihm mit schrecklichen Träumen und hämmerndem Kopfschmerz vergolten werden würde, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, den Becher ein weiteres Mal zu füllen. Die Träume würden ihm ohnehin nicht erspart bleiben.

_Sie wurde ins Bethlem Royal Hospital gebracht._

Es gab keinen Namen, der so eng mit den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens verbunden war wie eben dieser. Keinen Ort, der, obwohl er nie dort gewesen war, so oft in seinen Albträumen vorkam. Die weniger schlimmen, in denen er panisch durch immer dunklere Gänge lief, verfolgt von Schreien und fahlen Gesichtern, die manchmal aussahen wie Alfred Hamilton, manchmal wie Hennessey, und seit neuestem sehr oft wie Peter Ashe, auf der Suche, immer auf der Suche, und die wirklich schlimmen, in denen er fand, was er suchte, doch in denen er immer zu spät kam, denn Thomas war bereits tot, seine Augen starr und leblos, seine Haut kalt wie Eis.

Allein dieses Bild reichte aus, damit James auch den siebten Becher ohne zu zögern in nur einem Zug leerte. Er schloss die Augen, als der Rum stark und brennend seine Kehle hinabrann, doch die Szenen wollten nicht verschwinden, schienen eher an Schärfe zu gewinnen, je verschwommener seine Umgebung wurde. James barg seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und würgte an den Tränen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten und seine Kehle zuschnürten. Seine Mauern bröckelten unter der Macht des Alkohols und in diesem Moment sehnte er sich so sehr nach Thomas, seiner Berührung, seinen Worten, dem Trost, den nur er zu spenden verstand, der Hoffnung, die nur er zu wecken vermochte, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte vor Schmerz und Trauer. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm, formten seinen Namen, doch er brachte keinen Laut hervor.

Sie hatten ihn ihm weggenommen, hatten ihn in solche Verzweiflung gestürzt, dass der hoffnungsvollste und lebensfroheste Mensch, den James je gekannt hatte, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, als sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Und jetzt hatten sie Eleanor.

Eleanor, die immer an ihn geglaubt hatte, die ihm vertraut hatte, als nicht einmal Miranda es mehr tat, die mit ihm für ein besseres Nassau gekämpft hatte. Eleanor, neben Miranda und Gates die einzige Vertraute seines neuen Lebens. Und die einzige, die noch lebte, die noch nicht durch seine Schuld gestorben war.

Doch was Max da von ihm verlangte, war zu viel. Nach London zurückzukehren nach all den Jahren, zu diesem... _Ort_. Es war zu viel. Er konnte das nicht tun.

Die Erinnerung kam ohne sein Zutun. Durch den alkoholgetränkten Nebel seiner Gedanken sah er plötzlich das Arbeitszimmer der Guthries vor sich, damals, vor fast zehn Jahren. Es war seine dritte Kaperfahrt gewesen, er hatte Captain Lawrence eine äußerst lohnenswerte Prise vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Richard Guthrie hatte Lawrence den Tipp gegeben und war entsprechend nicht begeistert, als James mit dem Laderaum voller Zucker und Gewürze zurückkehrte, während Lawrence vor Wut schäumte. Guthrie hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen und James war gegangen, weil Gates mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet hatte...

… _Als er an die Tür der ehemaligen Gouverneursvilla klopfte, öffnete ihm Guthries Faktotum, Mr. Scott._

„ _Captain Flint“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Nicken und gab die Tür frei, „Mr. Guthrie erwartet Euch bereits.“_

„ _Davon hörte ich“, antwortete James glatt und betrat die großzügige Eingangshalle._

_Er wusste nicht, ob Guthrie für die Einrichtung verantwortlich war oder ob er einfach Thompsons Möbel übernommen hatte, aber so oder so hatte er selten einen Raum gesehen, der so sehr Macht und Reichtum auszustrahlen versuchte und dabei so geschmacklos war. Gleichmütig betrachtete er die protzigen Möbel, die Gemälde, die mehrheitlich sogar auf den ersten Blick als Fälschungen zu erkennen waren, und den überbordenden Kristalllüster. Er war zu gewohnt an kostspieligen Prunk, um auch nur in Ansätzen beeindruckt zu sein, und er wollte, dass Mr. Scott dieses Desinteresse auch wahrnahm._

„ _Hier entlang, Captain.“_

_Scott führte ihn die Treppe hinauf und öffnete eine Tür._

„ _Captain Flint ist hier, Sir.“_

„ _Lasst ihn eintreten.“_

_Mr. Scott winkte ihn herein. Guthries Arbeitszimmer war groß und hell. Vor dem Fenster stand ein mächtiger Schreibtisch und dahinter saß ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einer grauen Perücke, eingerahmt von einem weiten Blick über Nassau und die Bucht. James betrachtete die Szenerie spöttisch. Der Herr über Nassau, wohl wahr. Richard Guthrie wusste sich zu inszenieren, daran bestand kein Zweifel._

„ _Captain Flint“, sagte Guthrie grüßend und legte die Feder zur Seite, „es wurde Zeit, dass wir uns begegnen.“_

„ _Mr. Guthrie“, entgegnete James und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches._

_Guthrie verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen fragte er gönnerhaft: „Etwas zu trinken?“_

„ _Gern.“_

_Guthrie nickte Scott zu, der ihnen beiden einen Brandy einschenkte und sie dann allein ließ._

„ _Ihr seid auf der Straße in aller Munde, Captain.“_

„ _Bin ich das?“ James nahm einen Schluck Brandy und nickte anerkennend. „Der ist gut.“_

„ _Vielen Dank.“ Guthrie lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ die goldbraune Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas kreisen. „Eure letzte Prise war wohl äußerst einträglich, wie ich höre.“_

„ _Meine Männer sind zufrieden.“_

„ _Es wird Euch nicht überraschen, dass Captain Lawrence nicht zufrieden ist.“_

_James grinste. „Nein.“_

_Guthrie runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Und ich bin es auch nicht, Captain. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn meine Kapitäne ausgebootet werden. Für interne Machtkämpfe sind meine Tipps zu kostbar.“_

„ _Dann solltet Ihr Eure kostbaren Tipps vielleicht nicht an Kapitäne wie Lawrence verschwenden“, erwiderte James und stellte sein Glas ab. „Wenn sein Quartiermeister in der Taverne mit der Route einer solchen Prise hausieren geht, muss er sich nicht wundern, wenn andere ihm zuvor kommen. Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass ich es war, der die_ Essex _gekapert hat und nicht ein Kapitän aus Port Royal. So ist Euch die Ware trotz Lawrences Unvermögen sicher.“_

„ _Und dafür soll ich Euch jetzt wohl auch noch dankbar sein, was?“, brauste Guthrie auf._

 _James lächelte wölfisch. „Ja, das denke ich schon. Oder hätte Captain Lawrence die_ Essex _entern können, ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern? Hätte er Captain Jones zur Aufgabe seiner kostbaren Fracht bringen können, ohne sich einen Kampf zu liefern und dabei die Ware zu beschädigen? Ich denke, der Tipp war bei mir in weit besseren Händen.“_

„ _Eure Selbstgefälligkeit wird Euch auf dieser Insel nicht zum Vorteil gereichen, Captain, und ich-...“_

_Ein Rumpeln vom Flur unterbrach Guthrie. Aufgebracht stand er auf und riss die Tür auf._

„ _Eleanor!“, donnerte er zornig. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon verboten, meine Geschäftsgespräche zu belauschen?“_

_Vor der Tür stand ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen von vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahren._

„ _Ich habe nicht gelauscht“, verteidigte sie sich beleidigt, während sie an ihrem Vater vorbei in den Raum zu lugen versuchte. „Ich lief nur gerade zufällig an der Tür vorbei und hörte-...“_

„ _Zufällig? Solltest du nicht zufällig gerade Unterricht haben?“_

„ _Shakespeare ist aber langweilig“, rechtfertigte sich das Mädchen halbherzig und musterte James neugierig._

„ _Mr. Scott!“, brüllte Guthrie die Treppe hinunter._

 _Eleanor nutzte seine Abgelenktheit und schlüpfte in den Raum. „Habt Ihr die_ Essex _wirklich ohne einen Schuss geentert, Captain?“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus._

_Mädchenhafte Scheu war sicherlich keine Charaktereigenschaft der jungen Miss Guthrie. James grinste über ihren forschen Tonfall. „Das habe ich.“_

„ _Wie habt Ihr das angestellt? Captain Jones hat sich noch nie-...“_

„ _Eleanor!“_

„ _... einem unserer Schiffe ergeben.“_

„ _Ihr scheint außerordentlich gut informiert zu sein“, sagte James._

„ _Ich wäre noch besser informiert, wenn ich meine Zeit nicht mit Romeo und Julia vergeuden müsste“, antwortete Eleanor lapidar. „Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?“, erkundigte sie sich dann noch einmal interessiert. „Die_ Essex _zu entern, meine ich.“_

_In diesem Moment erschien Mr. Scott in der Tür. „Mr. Guthrie?“_

„ _Schafft meine Tochter hier raus, Mr. Scott, sofort! Und ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn sie nicht ständig ihren Unterricht schwänzen würde.“_

_Mr. Scott sah zu Eleanor. „Kommt, Eleanor“, sagte er einfach und Eleanor verzog zwar missmutig das Gesicht, folgte ihm aber gehorsam._

„ _Ihr werdet mir die Geschichte doch noch erzählen, Captain Flint?“, fragte sie an der Tür._

_James lächelte. „Sobald wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, Miss Guthrie. Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort.“_

  


Die Erinnerung an das kecke Mädchen mit seiner Vorliebe für Piratengeschichten entlockte James immer noch ein Lächeln. Von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen an hatte Eleanor immer auf seiner Seite gestanden, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, der Captain Flint mit sehr viel mehr Unwillen begegnet war. Sie hatte alles riskiert, um ihn bei seinen Unternehmungen zu unterstützen, und wie bei jedem anderen, der James jemals Zuneigung entgegen gebracht hatte, hatte auch sie diese Zuneigung ins Verderben gestürzt.

James biss die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich entschlossen. Nein, diese Geschichte würde nicht so enden. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Dieses Mal nicht.

  


°

  


Gestern waren sie gekommen und hatten sie zur Ader gelassen. Drei Wärter, die sie ruhig hielten, und ein Arzt, der sie mit Laudanum betäubte, um dann an Armen und Beinen das Blut aus ihr heraus rinnen zu lassen. Er hatte davon gesprochen, das Gleichgewicht ihrer Körpersäfte wieder herzustellen, um auch ihrem Geist die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich von allem Sündigen und Unnatürlichen zu reinigen. Dass ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben sündig und unnatürlich gewesen war, doch dass sie jung genug war, um noch einmal ein neues Leben zu beginnen, wenn sie ihre Schandtaten nur als solche gestand und sich dem Heilungsprozess öffnete. Eleanor hatte etwas sagen wollen, hatte ihm wüste Beschimpfungen entgegen schleudern wollen, gotteslästerliche Flüche, aber das Laudanum lag so schwer auf ihrer Zunge wie ein Stein und so sah sie nur dabei zu, wie das Blut aus ihr herauslief und fragte sich, ob es anders aussah als das der tugendhaften Frauen in London.

Es war dunkel und wieder hell geworden und sie lag immer noch hier, fühlte sich zu schwach und ausgelaugt, um aufzustehen, und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie schon hier war. War es schon ein Monat? Weniger? Mehr? Sie wusste es nicht, doch ihr Verstand beharrte so sehr auf einer Antwort, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Keine Wutanfälle mehr?“ Die Stimme drang nur undeutlich in ihre Gedanken.

„Kaum, Sir. Zumeist verhält sie sich ruhig.“

„Ich denke, wir können einen Versuch wagen.“

„Lasst Euch von ihrem unschuldigen Aussehen nicht täuschen, Sir, sie hat Bill an ihrem ersten Tag das Gesicht so sehr zerkratzt, dass seine eigene Frau ihn kaum wiedererkannt hat.“

„Der Kontakt kann eine sehr heilsame Wirkung entfalten. Oder der Entzug desselben.“

Die Stimmen entfernten sich, während Eleanor versuchte, zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal die Tage seit der Beerdigung ihres Vaters zu zählen.

  


°

  


Als Max die Treppe des Bordells hinaufstieg, lehnte Flint an der Wand neben ihrer Tür und wartete auf sie. Max wusste nicht, wie lange er dort schon stand, aber dass er getrunken hatte, erkannte sie auf einen Blick. Sein Blick war trüb und blutunterlaufen und sie roch den Rum in seinem Atem.

„Ihr habt es geschafft“, sagte er schwer.

„Was habe ich geschafft, Captain?“, fragte sie kühl und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

Sie hatte Flint bis jetzt noch nie betrunken erlebt und es bereitete ihr Sorge, dass sie ihn nicht einschätzen konnte. Bei manchen Männern dämpfte Alkohol den Jähzorn, bei anderen entfachte er ihn nur umso leichter, und bei einem Mann wie Flint, dessen Gewaltausbrüche schon im nüchternen Zustand furchterregend waren, machte ihr dieses Unwissen Angst. Doch sie versteckte ihre Furcht hinter ihrer Maske reservierter Professionalität und musterte ihn gleichmütig.

„Ich werde fahren“, antwortete er leise und mehr zu sich selbst, „ich werde nach London fahren.“ Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und straffte sich. Mit einem Mal wirkte er weit weniger betrunken und Max widerstand mühsam der Versuchung, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen“, sagte er. „Darf ich eintreten?“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Max schnell und gab die Tür frei, während sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete. „Ich danke Euch, Captain.“

„Für Dank ist es noch ein wenig zu früh“, brummte Flint.

Sorgfältig schloss Max die Tür hinter ihm und ließ sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. Flint war zum Fenster hinüber gegangen und starrte auf die Straße hinunter. Seiner Ankündigung zum Trotz machte er keine Anstalten, das Gespräch zu beginnen. Rastlos schob Max ein paar Notizzettel zusammen, auf denen sie Hinweise der Mädchen notiert hatte, und fragte schließlich: „Wann werdet Ihr in See stechen?“

„So bald wie möglich“, antwortete Flint abwesend.

„Wenn ich Euch irgendwie behilflich sein kann...“, bot Max unsicher an.

Flint antwortete nicht. Nachdenklich strich er durch seinen Bart, dann drehte er sich abrupt zu ihr um und taxierte sie stechend. Max wäre fast zusammen gezuckt.

„Ich will fünfzigtausend“, eröffnete er ihr, „als Vorschuss. Wenn ich meine Männer auf diese Torheit einschwören soll, muss ich ihnen etwas bieten. Ein Anteil von fünfzigtausend sollte genügen, um sie ihrer Belohnung zu versichern. Und sie können sich ein paar schöne Stunden machen, bevor wir lossegeln.“

Max nickte ohne zu zögern. „Einverstanden. Ihr könnt das Gold schon morgen haben.“ Sie machte sich eine Notiz. „Wollt Ihr das Kriegsschiff?“

Flint schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu auffällig. Ich nehme die _Walrus_. Behaltet das Kriegsschiff hier, falls sich die Garnison auf Harbour Island rührt. Aber ich brauche Vorräte für zwei, drei Monate.“

„Bekommt Ihr.“

„Und Zimmerleute. Wir müssen die _Walrus_ so schnell und so sorgfältig wie möglich überholen.“

„Ich rede mit Mr. Nelson. Er und seine Burschen werden Euch zur Hand gehen.“

„Gut.“

Max hob den Kopf und begegnete Flints Blick. „Captain?“

„Ja?“

„Dieser Ort... Bethlem Royal Hospital... Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

Flints Schultern sackten herab und Max beobachtete überrascht die Kaskade unterschiedlichster Gefühle, die über sein Gesicht flackerten. Schmerz, Trauer und furchterregender Zorn, umso erschreckender und zugleich faszinierender, weil Flint jede Regung sonst so meisterhaft zu beherrschen wusste. Max war sich nicht sicher, wie viel dieser Unbeherrschtheit dem Rum geschuldet war und wie viel dem puren Unvermögen, einen derart tiefsitzenden Seelenschmerz zu verbergen, doch sie bemerkte unbehaglich, dass sie Mitgefühl für diesen Mann zu empfinden begann. Rasch verbarg sie die ungebetenen Gefühle hinter ihrer Sorge um Eleanor, eine allzu leichte Übung, denn Flints Reaktion ließ ihr das Herz angstvoll bis zum Hals schlagen.

Mit schweren Schritten kam Flint zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Ein Irrenhaus“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ein Irrenhaus?“, wiederholte Max verblüfft. „Aber warum sollten sie Eleanor in ein Irrenhaus sperren? Sie ist nicht verrückt.“

„Nein, ist sie nicht“, stimmte Flint ihr zu. „Aber sie ist unbequem, ein Gegner, dessen Bekämpfung auf der politischen Bühne unliebsame Folgen haben könnte. Wenn sie ihr den Prozess gemacht hätten, sie vielleicht sogar hingerichtet hätten, wäre ganz England in Aufruhr gewesen. Eine Frau, die nicht nur Piratin ist, sondern über sie gebietet. Die eine Insel beherrscht, die England so oft durch die Finger geschlüpft ist. Ihr Prozess hätte eine Aufmerksamkeit hervorgerufen, die für die Herrschenden allzu leicht in einer Blamage hätte enden können. Sie zu diskreditieren, ihren Geisteszustand anzuzweifeln und sie als wahnsinnig abzustempeln, ist dagegen einfach und mit weit weniger Aufmerksamkeit verbunden. Ohne großen Aufwand hat man sich so eines politischen Gegners entledigt und niemand wird je wieder von der Irren in Bedlam Kenntnis nehmen.“

Max betrachtete Flint aufmerksam. Sie ahnte, dass er nicht allein von Eleanor sprach, doch sie verfolgte ihren Verdacht nicht weiter. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Aber das ist doch besser, oder nicht? Immerhin ist sie dort am Leben und wird es auch bleiben.“

„Leben...“, entgegnete Flint voller bitterem Hohn, „Bedlam bedeutet kein Leben, sondern Zerstörung und Tod. Aber sie haben uns Zeit geschenkt, das ist wahr. Und vielleicht komme ich rechtzeitig, um sie zu retten.“

„Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen? Das Haus ist sicher gut bewacht.“

„Das ist es“, antwortete Flint, „aber nicht gut genug.“

„Ihr scheint bereits sehr gut informiert zu sein, Captain“, sagte Max mit leiser Verwunderung.

Flints Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei ihren Worten. „Gut genug“, beschied er sie knapp, „ich habe einen Plan, aber dafür brauche ich Eure Hilfe.“

„Ihr werdet bekommen, was immer Ihr braucht, Captain“, versprach Max ernst, „was immer ich zum Gelingen Eures Plans beitragen kann, werde ich tun.“

  


°

  


„Aufstehen!“, schnarrte eine Stimme.

Eleanor öffnete überrascht die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Tür. Ein Wärter stand dort und starrte durch die Gitteröffnung auf sie herab.

„Aufstehen!“, wiederholte er ungeduldig.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. „Warum?“, wollte sie wissen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie immer einfach mit ihr getan, was sie wollten. Anweisungen waren neu und sie wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Du sollst mitkommen. Also steh auf!“

Eleanor runzelte die Stirn. „Mitkommen? Wohin mitkommen?“

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen.“

Eleanor wollte sich weigern, allerdings versprach jede noch so geringfügige Änderung ihres Tagesablaufs ein Mittel gegen die ihr immer schlimmer zusetzende Langeweile, also erhob sie sich zögernd. Der Wärter öffnete die Tür und löste die Ketten an ihren Hand- und Fußgelenken, dann packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie grob hinter sich her. Eleanor leistete ein wenig Widerstand, einfach aus Prinzip, doch ihre Blicke wanderten neugierig durch den kargen Gang, durch den sie gezogen wurde, über die Zellentüren, die sich an einer Seite aneinanderreihten, und hinauf zu den schmalen Fensterschlitzen auf der anderen Seite. Ihre Furcht war nur ein schwaches Aufflackern hinter der Spannung, die sie mit einem Mal erfüllte. Ob man sie endlich befragen würde? Ob sie die Chance bekam, zu beweisen, dass sie nicht verrückt war? Eilig rief sie sich all die Details ins Gedächtnis, die sie ihrem Ankläger darlegen wollte, um ihren intakten Geisteszustand zu beweisen, als der Wärter plötzlich an einer schweren Gittertür stehen blieb. Er schloss sie auf, stieß Eleanor hindurch und schlug sie eilig hinter ihr zu.

„Was-...“, fragte sie verwirrt und erstarrte, als sie all der Gestalten um sich herum gewahr wurde.

Sie waren alle wie sie in verwaschene, graue Kittel gekleidet, das Haar kurz geschoren, sodass sie auf den ersten Moment für Eleanor alle gleich aussahen, eine uniforme Masse trostloser Menschen, die den großen Raum, beinahe eine Halle, bevölkerten. Durch schmale, vergitterte Fenster unter der Decke fiel schwacher Lichtschein in den Raum und über ihnen zog sich eine Galerie an den Wänden entlang, auf der Wächter standen und sie beobachteten. Eleanor wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, während sie die Menschen um sich herum betrachtete. Wenn sie ehrlich war, warfen ihr die wenigsten mehr als einen zweiten Blick zu, aber einige starrten sie aus glasigen Augen unverwandt an und Eleanor wurde von Furcht erfasst. Das waren die Verrückten von Bedlam und sie war mitten unter ihnen, ausgeliefert und hilflos.

Es waren Männer und Frauen, wie sie bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte. Manche schlurften durch die Gegend, anderen saßen still auf dem Boden oder an die Wand gelehnt. Manche redeten miteinander, leise und verstohlen, andere starrten vor sich hin, während sich ihre Lippen in einem stummen Zwiegespräch bewegten, ohne dass ein anderer sich in ihrer Nähe befunden hätte. Eine Frau wanderte dicht an Eleanor vorbei, Strohhalme in der Hand, die sie mit unruhigen, hektischen Bewegungen zerpflückte. Sie bemerkte Eleanor nicht einmal und Eleanor wich zurück, um nicht mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen. Dabei rempelte sie einen anderen Körper an und fuhr erschrocken herum. Dieses Mal waren es keine teilnahmslosen Augen, die sich in sie bohrten, nein, diese Augen waren von einem solchen Ingrimm erfüllt, dass sie hastig erneut zurücktrat.

„Weiber! Nichts als Ärger, immerzu!“, zischte es zornig und ein hagerer Mann trat näher an Eleanor heran. Sein Haar war ebenso kurzgeschoren wie das aller anderen und zwischen den dunklen Stoppeln stach die blasse Haut seines Kopfes hervor. Er war nicht größer als Eleanor, doch sein Gesicht trug Spuren von Schlägen und kleinen Narben, was seine offensichtliche Wut nur noch furchteinflößender machte.

„Ich wollte nicht-...“, stammelte Eleanor, doch der Mann wischte ihre Worte mit einer heftigen Geste beiseite.

„Immer macht ihr Ärger, um euch dann hinter Männern zu verstecken und wir müssen es dann ausbaden. Es ist immer das gleiche Spiel.“ Seine Miene war wutverzerrt. Eleanor wich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an eine Wand, während der Mann noch näher kam. „Ihr seid es nicht wert, immer von allen beschützt zu werden“, fauchte er voller Verachtung. „Ihr seid es nicht wert! Feiges Gesindel, allesamt! Ihr-...“

„Mr. Dorcan?“

Eleanors Kopf ruckte nach oben. Hinter ihrem Gegenüber war ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht. Er war hochgewachsen, doch seine Gestalt war ebenso dünn, sein Gesicht unter dem geschorenen, hellen Haar ebenso hohlwangig wie das aller anderen Insassen. Er strahlte keine Bedrohlichkeit aus, seine bleichen Gesichtszüge sprachen eher von einer tiefen Erschöpfung, obgleich seine Stimme einen freundlichen, behutsamen Klang hatte.

„Mr. Dorcan?“ Der Mann legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen. „Ich würde gerne Clary sprechen.“

Mr. Dorcan knurrte unwillig und versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, doch Eleanor entging nicht die Unruhe, die seinen Blick bei diesen Worten erfasste.

„Mr. Dorcan“, fuhr der Mann mit eindringlicher Stimme fort. „Ist Clary da?“

Hektisch benetzte Dorcan seine Lippen. Langsam schob sich der Mann noch näher an ihn heran und fasste nach seinen Unterarm.

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Lasst Ihr mich zu ihr?“

Verwundert beobachtete Eleanor, wie der Mann fast schon zärtlich begann, den Arm des anderen zu streicheln.

Dorcan spannte sich unter den zärtlichen Berührungen merklich an. Schließlich ruckte sein Kopf zur Seite. „Sie war unartig. Hat beim Putzen den Eimer umgestoßen, die dämliche Gans“, zischte er.

Der Mann nickte leicht. „Und es war nicht sie, die bestraft wurde“, vermutete er und betrachtete die aufgeschlagene Lippe und das blauunterlaufene Auge. „Musste Henry sie wieder beschützen?“

„Kaum kamen die Wärter, hat sie sich verzogen und ihn vorgeschickt. Feige ist sie. Feige und dumm, wie alle von denen.“ Er warf Eleanor einen vor Abscheu triefenden Blick zu. „Macht nur Ärger und verkriecht euch dann hinter uns Männern! Immer müssen wir es ausbaden, immer!“

Der Mann verstärkte seinen Griff wieder, als Dorcan Anstalten machte, sich wieder vollständig Eleanor zuzuwenden. „Ich verstehe Euren Zorn. Lasst mich mit ihr darüber reden“, bat er erneut.

Dorcans Gesicht verzog sich ablehnend.

„Ihr ward lang genug hier. Gönnt Euch Ruhe… Ich werde darauf achten, dass Clary nichts Unbedachtes tut. Ihr habt mein Wort darauf.“ Der Mann verstärkte sein Streicheln wieder.

„Ihr verwöhnt sie immer. Seid zu nett“, presste Dorcan hervor. „Immer bestärkt Ihr die kleine Kröte.“ Erschrocken zuckte Eleanor zusammen, als er sich plötzlich mit der freien Hand gegen den Kopf schlug. „Sei still! Du hast es nicht verdient. Nicht verdient!“

„Ich gebe Euch Brot, wenn Ihr mich zu ihr lasst“, schlug der Mann rasch vor.

Dorcan hielt inne. „Und Käse?“, fragte er gierig.

„Sollte ich welchen kriegen, werdet Ihr ihn bekommen“, versicherte der Mann.

Misstrauisch sah Dorcan zu ihm auf. Dann wandelte sich sein Blick auf einmal. Die dunklen Augen weiteten sich leicht und das Misstrauen schien einer unbändigen Freude zu weichen. Auch der harte Zug um seinen Mund verschwand. Statt seiner legte sich ein zartes Lächeln um die schmalen Lippen. Es schien Eleanor, als würde eine schwere Last von dem ausgezehrten Körper genommen werden, so unbeschwert stand er mit einem Mal von ihr. Entspannt schaute Dorcan zu dem Mann auf, der ihn bis eben noch in eine solche Unruhe versetzt hatte.

„Hallo, Clary“, sagte der Mann freundlich.

Eleanor runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um, doch keine der Frauen im Raum war an sie herangetreten oder schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte der Mann und statt einer Frau, war es Dorcan, der mit einem kleinen Nicken antwortete. „Mr. Dorcan hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Eimer umgeworfen hast.“

Verlegen senkte Dorcan den Kopf.

„Er war sehr ungehalten.“

Dorcan verzog schuldbewusst den Mund, während er nach dem Ärmel des Mannes griff und gedankenverloren begann daran zu zupfen. Verärgert setzte Eleanor an, um nach einer Erklärung für diese Posse zu verlangen, doch ein warnender Blick in ihre Richtung genügte, um sie ihren Mund augenblicklich wieder schließen zu lassen.

Der Mann wandte sich wieder Dorcan zu. „Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, erinnerst du dich? Wenn die Wärter dir eine Aufgabe geben, musst du dich darauf konzentrieren. Du kannst danach wieder spielen.“

Energisch schüttelte Dorcan den Kopf. Dann tippte er sich an die Schläfe und schloss die Augen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mannes. „Du hast nicht gespielt sondern geträumt?“

Dorcan nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Sollen wir zu unserem Platz gehen und du erzählst mir, wovon du geträumt hast?“

Bereitwillig wandte Dorcan sich um und lief federnden Schrittes los. Verwirrt schaute Eleanor ihm nach. Erst als auch der Mann Anstalten machte, sich von ihr zu entfernen, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

Rasch löste sie sich von der Wand und trat vor. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe.“

Der Mann hob leicht die Schultern „Werdet nicht laut in seiner Gegenwart“, riet er ihr ohne stehenzubleiben, die Stimme mit einem Mal teilnahmslos.

„Ich werde darauf achten.“ Eleanor zog leicht die Brauen zusammen „Mein Name ist Eleanor Guthrie“, fügte sie schließlich noch schnell hinzu. „Wer seid Ihr?“

Der Mann hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er schien kurz zu zögern, dann antwortete er einfach: „Thomas.“

Eleanor runzelte die Stirn. „Und weiter?“

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das Eleanor einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Nichts weiter.“

„Das ist wohl kaum möglich“, wandte sie ein.

„Euer Nachname, Eleanor Guthrie, ist Eure Familie, Euer Stand, Eure Vergangenheit. Wenn man nichts davon besitzt, wird auch der Name gleichgültig. Ich besitze weder Familie noch einen Stand und auch keine Vergangenheit. Ihr könnt mich Thomas nennen. Nichts anderes ist von Bedeutung.“

Eleanor ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich bin nicht verrückt“, sagte sie leise.

Thomas nickte nur, eine einfache Kenntnisnahme, die weder glaubte noch anzweifelte.

„Warum seid Ihr hier?“

Sein Gesicht wurde sehr still. „Die Untreue meiner Gemahlin hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben“, sagte er, die Stimme ebenmäßig und bar jeden Gefühls.

Eleanor schluckte. „Ihr seht nicht aus, als wärt Ihr wahnsinnig“, sagte sie verzagt.

Als der Mann sie ansah, erkannte sie einen Hauch von Mitleid in den ansonsten ausdruckslosen Augen. „Es ist das, was sie denken, und nur diese Wahrheit gilt in diesen Mauern. Das werdet Ihr auch noch erkennen, Eleanor Guthrie, obwohl ich um Euretwillen wünschte, es wäre anders. Diese Mauern sind sehr dick und welche Wahrheit auch immer dort draußen gelten mag, hier drin hat sie keine Bedeutung. Vielleicht war ich dort draußen nicht verrückt. Vielleicht war das keiner der Menschen in diesem Raum. Doch hier drin, so hat es England entschieden, sind wir es, jeder einzelne von uns.“

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

  


  


°°°

 


	4. Verbündete

James saß in seiner Kajüte, über Seekarten gebeugt, und kalkulierte die Strecke nach New York. Er wollte sich zwar auf den wenig befahrenen Routen halten, aber trotzdem zuerst dem Küstenverlauf Richtung Norden folgen, ehe er die Atlantiküberquerung beginnen würde. Sie würden sich eben außerhalb der Sichtweite der Küste halten müssen, das würde die Chancen verringern, auf die Royal Navy zu stoßen. Zur Zeit vermied er es noch nach Kräften, über das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Reise nachzudenken. New York war ein sehr viel ungefährlicheres Gewässer als London. London barg Untiefen seiner Erinnerung, denen er sich nicht auszusetzen wagte, weil er sonst in einem Strudel dunkler, qualvoller Gefühle ertrinken würde, und seine Mannschaft brauchte ihn auf dieser Höllenfahrt bei Verstand. Also dachte er an New York, dann an den Atlantik und nicht darüber hinaus.

Er hob den Kopf, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja?“

Mr. Scott kam herein. „Max ist hier, Captain. Sie wünscht Euch zu sprechen.“

„Lasst sie eintreten.“

Scott winkte Max herein, die hoheitsvoll die Kajüte betrat und sich ihm gegenüber niederließ, während zwei Diener in ihrem Gefolge eine Truhe hereinbrachten und sie neben dem Schreibtisch abstellten.

Max nickte zufrieden, dann machte sie eine Handbewegung Richtung Tür. „Wartet draußen auf mich“, befahl sie.

Scott wollte sich ihnen anschließen, doch ein Wort von James hielt ihn zurück. „Mr. Scott?“

„Ja, Captain?“

„Wie weit sind die Vorbereitungen?“

„Fast fertig, Captain. Bis Einbruch der Nacht werden wir bereit zur Abfahrt sein.“

„Und die Männer?“

„Freuen sich auf ihre letzte Nacht an Land. Die wenigsten von ihnen denken darüber hinaus.“

„Ich möchte mit ihnen reden, bevor sie an Land gehen. Wir werden morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen und ich möchte keine Verspätungen.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, Captain.“

„Danke.“

Scott nickte kurz und verließ den Raum. Von allen Männern an Bord war Scott ihm in diesem Unterfangen der loyalste Verbündete. James vermutete, dass er bereits kurz davor gewesen war, sich selbstständig auf den Weg nach England zu machen, wenn Max ihm nicht mit ihrem Plan zuvorgekommen wäre. Er empfand für Eleanor beinahe wie für ein eigenes Kind und sie in den Händen der Engländer zu wissen, hatte ihm sichtbare Qualen bereitet. Als er vom Plan seines Captains gehört hatte, hatte er alles getan, um ihm in der Mannschaft den Rücken zu stärken. Zu James' Überraschung hatte Billy ihm tatkräftig dabei geholfen. Offenbar hatte auch Billy erkannt, wie wichtig Eleanor für ein stabiles Nassau war, und gemeinsam hatten sie es geschafft, die Männer von ihrem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Gegen die oft und laut geäußerten Zweifel von Mr. Silver. Sein Quartiermeister hatte nämlich eine Menge Zweifel an ihrem Unterfangen und er wurde nicht müde, diese zu betonen.

Doch mit Scott und Billy auf dem Schiff und Max an Land war es ihm gelungen, die Mannschaft auf die lange Reise und Eleanors Befreiung einzuschwören. Und mochten die beiden Männer ihn auch nach Kräften unterstützen, Max' Entschlossenheit konnten sie nicht das Wasser reichen. James wandte sich mit einem Lächeln seiner treueste Verbündeten zu und bot ihr etwas zu trinken an.

Max nahm den Becher mit Rum dankbar entgegen, dann nickte sie in Richtung der Karten. „Die letzten Vorbereitungen?“

James sah auf seinen Schreibtisch hinab und nickte. „Wenn wir Glück haben und der Wind uns wohlgesonnen ist, sind wir in einem Monat in London und in zwei Monaten zurück. Vielleicht drei.“

„Dann sollte ich wohl das erste Mal seit meiner Kindheit wieder beten. Um gnädige Winde und Gezeiten“, sagte Max und fuhr mit ihrem Finger die Konturen von England auf der Karte nach. „Captain Vane war bei mir.“

James hob den Kopf und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was ist passiert?“

„Er hat mir dazu geraten, dieses Vorhaben nicht weiter zu verfolgen.“

„ _Dazu geraten_?“, wiederholte James gedehnt.

Max lächelte trügerisch. „Ich hatte fünf bewaffnete Männer um mich herum. Und Anne. Mehr hätte er nicht gewagt.“

James goss sich selbst ebenfalls einen Becher ein. „Bei mir war er auch“, eröffnete er ihr dann.

„Was habt Ihr gesagt?“

„Dass Ihr besser zahlt als er.“ James grinste und nahm einen großen Schluck, dann zuckte er gleichmütig die Achseln. „Vane hatte noch nie Einfluss auf meine Pläne. Und meine Schuld bei ihm habe ich beglichen, als ich der _Fancy_ vor Kingston den Arsch gerettet habe.“ Er sah Max nachdenklich an. „Trotzdem wäre es natürlich einfacher, nicht gegen ihn arbeiten zu müssen. Vor allem für Euch.“

„Eleanor wird ihm den Mord an ihrem Vater nicht verzeihen. Sein Leben wird schwerer werden, wenn sie zurückkehrt.“

„Falls“, sagte James. „Falls sie zurückkehrt. Trotz aller noch so gut durchdachten Pläne sollten wir realistisch bleiben. Diese ganze Fahrt ist ein Wahnsinn sondergleichen und wir sollten unsere Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch schrauben.“

Max warf ihm unter ihren dichten Wimpern einen langen Blick zu. „Wenn“, wiederholte sie dann fest. „Hoffnung ist das einzige, was wir haben, Captain. Und zudem habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten.“

James lächelte schwach. _Der Erfolg ist nur ungewiss, wenn man nicht an ihn glaubt_ , erinnerte er sich und dachte an die zwei Menschen, die das zu ihm gesagt hatten. Vielleicht würde er einen Teil von ihm retten, nach all der Zeit, wenn er sie zu retten vermochte.

„Wenn also. Wenn Eleanor zurückkehrt, sollten wie beide bereit sein, unseren Einfluss in die Waagschale zu werfen, damit auf dieser Insel kein Blutbad ausbricht. Nichtsdestotrotz schulde ich dem Mistkerl mein Leben.“

Max neigte abwägend den Kopf, nickte dann aber. „Ein Blutbad nützt niemandem“, stimmte sie gnädig zu.

„Er könnte Euch in den nächsten Monaten das Leben sehr schwer machen. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, Euch damit allein zu lassen.“

Max' Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen, Captain. Ich habe Anne Bonny auf meiner Seite und damit auch Jack Rackham. Er wird es nicht wagen, mir etwas zu tun. Ich bin nicht mehr die kleine, machtlose Hure, die ich einmal war.“

„Nein“, sagte James langsam, „das seid Ihr nicht.“

Max griff über den Tisch und legte ihre kleine Hand auf seine große. Im ersten Moment wollte er sie wegziehen, aber dann ließ er die vertraute Geste zu. Es war erstaunlich tröstlich, die Wärme ihrer Haut auf der seinen zu spüren. Es war lange her, dass ihn das letzte Mal ein Mensch berührt hatte. Aus anderen Gründen als ihn zu töten zumindest.

„Bringt mir nur Eleanor zurück, Captain. Bitte.“

„Ich werde tun, was immer in meiner Macht steht“, versprach er ihr ernst, „darauf habt Ihr mein Wort.“

  


°

  


Eleanor fieberte ihrem nächsten Freigang geradezu entgegen. Vier Tage musste sie warten, bis das nächste Mal ein Wärter zu einer anderen Zeit als den Essenausgaben an ihrer Tür erschien und sie in die dämmerige Halle mit der Galerie brachte.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal war der große Raum voller Menschen. Nur wenige schenkten ihr mehr als einen kurzen Blick, als Eleanor langsam weiter in den Raum hineinging, darauf bedacht, niemandem zu nahe zu kommen, während sie sich umsah.

Endlich fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Der Mann namens Thomas saß am anderen Ende der Halle auf dem Fußboden, hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Dorcan saß bei ihm, völlig versunken darin, kleine Kiesel nebeneinander aufzustapeln. Als einer der Steine herunterkullerte, schnipste Thomas ihn mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln zurück, dann sank er wieder gegen die Wand. Leise ging Eleanor auf ihn zu, doch Dorcan blieb ihre Annäherung nicht verborgen. Er schaute von seinen Steinen auf und sah ihr misstrauisch entgegen. Thomas schien seine veränderte Stimmung zu spüren, denn er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Miss Guthrie“, sagte er höflich, „wie schön, Euch wiederzusehen.“ Er sah zu Dorcan und strich beruhigend über seinen Arm. „Alles in Ordnung, Clary. Sie wird dir nichts tun. Spiel weiter, ja?“

Dorcan bedachte Eleanor noch mit einem zutiefst argwöhnischen Blick, dann wandte er sich aber gehorsam wieder seinen Steinen zu.

Thomas wies neben sich auf den Fußboden. „Setzt Euch doch, Miss Guthrie.“

„Eleanor genügt.“

Thomas nickte. „Sehr erfreut, Eleanor. Setzt Euch zu mir, wenn Ihr mit mir reden möchtet. So macht Ihr Clary Angst.“

Eleanor warf einen raschen Blick zu Dorcan und setzte sich dann neben Thomas. „Clary?“, fragte sie. „Letztes Mal sagtet Ihr, er hieße Dorcan.“

„Letztes Mal hieß er auch Dorcan“, antwortete Thomas. „Aber jetzt ist _sie_ Clary.“

Eleanor runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Thomas lächelte wieder dieses kaum merkliche Lächeln. „Ihr habt bestimmt schon davon gehört, oder? Von den Menschen, die mehrere Seelen in sich tragen? Nun, dieser Mensch trägt drei Seelen in sich. Zumindest weiß ich nur von dreien. Mr. Dorcan, Henry und Clary. Gerade ist sie Clary, ein kleines Mädchen, das niemandem etwas Zuleide tut. Aber wenn sich Clary bedroht fühlt, kommt schnell eine andere Seele zum Vorschein, und nach Eurer Erfahrung mit Mr. Dorcan wollen wir das bestmöglich vermeiden.“

Eleanor nickte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich verstand, was Thomas da sagte, aber sie bemerkte wohl, dass der Mann neben ihnen gerade sehr viel weniger bedrohlich wirkte und das war ihr nur recht.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei Euch für mein Benehmen neulich entschuldigen“, sagte Thomas und rollte Clary ein weiteres Steinchen zu. „Ich hätte nicht so destruktiv sein sollen. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Ist schon gut“, murmelte Eleanor, „ich vermute, dass Ihr nur allzu recht hattet.“

„Nein, hatte ich nicht. Ihr solltet Euch nicht einreden lassen, dass Ihr verrückt seid, weder von denen noch von mir.“

„Und Ihr? Ihr seid auch nicht verrückt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Eleanor hoffnungsvoll. „Ihr und ich, wenn wir uns zusammen-...“

„Nein“, unterbrach Thomas sie, immer noch weich, immer noch freundlich, doch dabei verblüffend entschieden und endgültig, „ich kann Euch nicht retten, Eleanor. Ich kann Euch noch nicht einmal helfen. Das muss Euch klar sein.“

„Ihr könnt Euch doch nicht einfach mit diesem... _Leben_ hier abfinden!“

Thomas sah sie ruhig an. „Einmal dachte ich wie Ihr“, sagte er. „Vor sehr langer Zeit war ich überzeugt, dass es einen Weg hier heraus geben müsste. Ich habe auf sehr schmerzhafte Weise gelernt, dass das ein Irrtum ist. Es würde mich freuen, Euch diese Schmerzen zu ersparen.“ Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Manche verlassen dieses Haus wieder, aber nicht Menschen wie wir, Eleanor. Es ist besser, Ihr findet Euch damit ab.“

„Niemals!“, rief Eleanor so laut, dass sich viele Köpfe in ihre Richtung wandten und Clary zusammenzuckte.

Thomas legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes und strich mit seinem Daumen über den grauen Kittel. „Schsch, Clary“, murmelte er, „alles ist gut.“

Der Mann entspannte sich unter seiner Berührung und schmiegte seine Wange an Thomas' Hand wie ein Kätzchen.

Thomas sah wieder zu ihr hin, während er Clary streichelte. „Wie Ihr meint“, sagte er begütigend, „aber setzt Eure Hoffnungen nicht auf mich. Ich fürchte, ich würde Euren Erwartungen in keiner Hinsicht entsprechen.“

Tiefe Enttäuschung breitete sich in Eleanor aus. Dieser Mann war ihr wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer erschienen, wie der langersehnte Schlüssel, der sie hier rausbringen würde.

„Offensichtlich würdet Ihr das tatsächlich nicht“, erwiderte sie kalt und gab sich keine Mühe, ihren Zorn zu verbergen.

Etwas zuckte über Thomas' Gesicht, doch ehe Eleanor erkennen konnte, was es war, wurde seine Miene wieder still und leer. Er strich noch einmal über Clarys Rücken, dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen die Wand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch enttäuschen muss“, sagte er einfach.

Eleanor brütete stillschweigend vor sich hin. Sie wollte ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, den einzigen normalen Menschen hier drin, der gewillt war, mit ihr zu sprechen, zu ignorieren.

„Da, wo ich herkomme, geben die Menschen nicht so leicht auf“, sagte sie hart, „eher würden wir kämpfend untergehen.“

„Woher kommt Ihr?“, fragte Thomas ohne wirkliches Interesse. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien Clarys Kieseln zu gelten.

„Aus der neuen Welt“, antwortete sie und dachte voller Wärme an ihre trotzige, eigensinnige kleine Insel. „Aus Nassau, um genau zu sein.“

Thomas zuckte zusammen. „Was?“, flüsterte er.

„Nassau“, sagte Eleanor noch einmal und betrachtete ihn verwundert. „Die Bahamas.“

Thomas starrte sie aus tiefblauen Augen an, die mit einem Mal alles andere als leblos wirkten. Plötzlich schien all seine Ruhe vergessen zu sein. „Guthrie“, wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Richard Guthrie, der mächtigste Kaufmann der Insel. Kauft die gekaperte Ware und verkauft sie weiter in die Kolonien. Im Besitz mehrerer Handelsschiffe. Entstammt einer mächtigen Kaufmannsfamilie in Boston...“ Die Worte strömten ohne jede Betonung aus ihm heraus, als würde er ein lange vergessenes Gedicht aufsagen.

„Ihr kennt meinen Vater?“, fragte Eleanor fassungslos.

Thomas blinzelte, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. „Nein.“

„Aber was Ihr da gerade gesagt habt-...“

„Das war nichts.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er unerwünschte Gedanken verscheuchen. „Gar nichts.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Aufregung rauschte durch Eleanors Adern und die nächsten Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus: „Alles, was Ihr über ihn gesagt habt, stimmt. Wo habt Ihr von ihm gehört? Wart Ihr je dort? In Nassau? Wart Ihr dort?“

Thomas drehte abwehrend den Kopf zur Seite, doch Eleanor packte seine Schulter.

„Wart Ihr dort?“, wiederholte sie.

„Nein“, flüsterte Thomas, „hört auf... bitte.“ Seine linke Hand begann zu zittern und er verschränkte seine Finger miteinander.

„Wen kennt Ihr noch? Captain Flint?“

„Nein...“

„Captain Vane? Hornigold? Blackbeard?“

Thomas beugte sich vor und barg sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen. „Hört auf...“, flehte er tonlos, „hört auf, bitte, ich kann nicht-...“

„Thompson? Gouverneur Thompson? Kennt Ihr ihn?“

„Hört auf!“, schrie er.

Eleanor zuckte erschrocken zurück, während Thomas sich aufrappelte und mit einem wilden Blick auf sie herab sah.

„Ich kenne diese Namen nicht! Ich kenne sie nicht! Hört auf, darüber zu reden!“

„Aber-...“

„Nein! Ich will das nicht hören! Ich will nicht! Ich... ich kann nicht!“ Inzwischen zitterte er am ganzen Körper und seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich kann nicht! Hört auf! Hört a-...“

Ein leises Wimmern ließ ihn abrupt verstummen. Er fuhr herum und auch Eleanor wandte den Kopf. Clary sah mit angstgeweiteten Augen zu Thomas auf. Er hatte seine Hände vor den Mund gepresst, doch die kleinen, jammernden Laute drangen trotzdem durch die Finger, während sein Oberkörper vor und zurück schaukelte.

„Clary!“ Sofort war Thomas auf den Knien und griff nach seinem Arm. „Es ist alles gut, Clary! Siehst du? Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir gut, Clary. Alles ist in Ordnung.“

Clary wimmerte lauter und wiegte sich noch heftiger. Thomas legte die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich, doch Clary schüttelte wild den Kopf und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Es tut mir Leid, Clary. Ich wollte nicht schreien, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut. Ich verspreche es dir, alles ist wieder gut. Ich werde nicht mehr laut sein, ich verspreche es dir.“

Clary begann sich jetzt mit Händen und Füßen gegen ihn zu wehren und Thomas sah sich hilfesuchend um. Sein Blick fiel auf Eleanor.

„Helft mir“, bat er sie.

Eleanor sah widerstrebend auf den jammernden und winselnden Mann in Thomas' Armen hinab.

„Bitte, Eleanor!“

Sie seufzte. „Was soll ich tun?“, fragte sie unwillig.

„Wir müssen sie beruhigen. Helft mir, sie ruhig zu halten.“

Eleanor ging neben Clary in die Knie und wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, doch der Mann schrie gurgelnd auf und wehrte sich nur noch heftiger.

„Schsch, Clary, ganz ruhig“, murmelte Thomas beschwichtigend, „ich bin ja da, ganz ruhig. Sie tut dir nichts.“

Eleanor merkte, dass ihr kleiner Aufruhr inzwischen die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Insassen auf sich zog. Ungeschickt tätschelte sie Clarys Arm.

„Sieh mich an, Clary“, forderte Thomas nachdrücklich, „sieh mich an, komm schon, meine Kleine. Es geht mir gut, du musst keine Angst haben.“

„Was geht hier vor?“, donnerte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Eleanor und Thomas fuhren herum, während Clary sich erschrocken duckte. Drei Wachen standen hinter ihnen und musterten die Szenerie mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und unverhohlener Wut darüber, dass sie ihretwegen gezwungen waren, sich dieser Situation auszusetzen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte Thomas schnell und ließ es zu, dass Clary sich hinter ihm versteckte.

„Das erscheint mir nicht so“, entgegnete einer der Männer und sein eisiger Blick fiel auf Eleanor. „Ich wusste sofort, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis diese kleine Hexe Ärger macht. Packt sie!“

Eilfertige Männerhände griffen nach Eleanor und sie kam eilig auf die Füße. „Ich habe nichts getan“, verteidigte sie sich zornig, doch da hatten die beiden Wachen sie schon gepackt und zogen sie mit sich.

„Nein!“ Thomas setzte ihnen nach. „Sie hat nichts damit zu tun. Es war meine Schuld, ganz allein meine Schuld!“

„Schnauze!“, knurrte der Anführer ungehalten und seine Hand fuhr zu dem Stock an seinem Gürtel.

Inzwischen hatten Eleanors Wachen die Gittertür erreicht. Sie schwang auf und Eleanor wurde hindurch gezerrt.

„Es war meine Schuld!“, hörte sie Thomas noch einmal beharren, dazu Clarys leises Jammern und das Raunen der anderen Insassen, dann wurde sie durch einen langen Gang gezogen und sie hörte nur noch Bedlams allgegenwärtige Schreie.

Die Männer nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie. Als sie stolperte, schleiften sie sie erbarmungslos weiter, ohne ihr auch nur die Gelegenheit zu geben, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Es ging eine Treppe hinauf, dann noch einmal einen Gang entlang, bis sie schließlich eine Tür erreichten. Lautes, schrilles Geschrei war dahinter zu vernehmen und Eleanors Kehle war wie zugeschnürt vor Angst.

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie und verfluchte das Beben in ihrer Stimme. „Wohin bringt ihr mich?“

Statt einer Antwort stieß der Anführer die Tür auf und ihre zwei Wachen schubsten sie hindurch.

Der dahinterliegende Raum war groß und in regelmäßigen Abständen waren hölzerne Wannen darin aufgereiht. Einige Frauen mit weißen Schürzen und Hauben, die auf Stühlen saßen oder zwischen den Wannen hindurchliefen, sahen bei ihrem Eintritt auf, doch Eleanors Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch die Frauen in den Wannen gefangen genommen. Etwa ein halbes Dutzend war besetzt. Die Hände und Füße der Frauen waren mit Ketten an die Ränder gefesselt und die meisten von ihnen schrien in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, während sie sich aufbäumten und ihren Fesseln zu entkommen suchten.

Eine der Frauen in Schürze und Haube kam heran. „Ja?“

„Eine Patientin für euch“, sagte der Anführer knapp und die Frau nickte verstehend.

Sie machte eine kurze Handbewegung und ehe Eleanor sich versah, waren ihre zwei Wachen durch vier Frauen ersetzt worden, während die Männer den Raum rasch verließen.

„Was geht hier vor?“, schrie sie und wehrte sich gegen den Griff, doch diese Frauen standen den Wachen in Unbarmherzigkeit in nichts nach.

Sie zerrten sie zu einer der Wannen hinüber und hielten sie ruhig, während die fünfte Frau ihr den Kittel über den Kopf zog.

„Keine Sorge, diese Behandlung wird dir gut tun, mein Kind“, gurrte sie dabei.

Eleanor wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch die Frauen nahmen überhaupt keine Notiz davon. Sobald Eleanor nackt war, bugsierten sie sie zu der Wanne und drückten sie ins Wasser.

Eleanor verschlug es den Atem. Sie konnte nicht in Betracht ziehen zu schreien, für einen furchtbaren Moment bekam sie nicht einmal Luft, so eisig kalt war das Wasser. Hunderte Schmerzen explodierten in ihrem Körper und als sie endlich doch schrie und sich aus der Wanne herauskämpfen wollte, war sie bereits an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und die Frauen überließen sie sich selbst. Sie wand sich, sie brüllte, sie schrie und es war ihr gleichgültig, dass sie nicht mehr von den Verrückten in den anderen Wannen zu unterscheiden war, doch es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis alles Gefühl aus ihren Gliedern gewichen war und während die Wände noch ihre Schreie zurückwarfen, schwanden ihr die Sinne.

  


°

  


Sie kam wieder zu sich, als vier Männer sie in ihre Zelle zurückbrachten. Sie luden sie auf der Bank ab und Eleanor blieb einfach dort liegen. Ihr Körper zitterte so stark, dass selbst der Versuch, sich einzurollen, eine unmenschliche Anstrengung zu sein schien. Irgendwann schaffte sie es, ihre löchrige Wolldecke über sich zu ziehen, dann lag sie wieder still. Die Wände verschwammen, wurden zu einem dichten, grauen Nebel, der sie umgab und sie schloss die Augen, ließ Bedlam mit seinen Mauern und Schreien hinter sich. Grelles Licht empfing sie, gleißendes Sonnenlicht, das auf dem türkisblauen Wasser zu ihren Füßen glitzerte. Sie grub ihre Zehen in den weichen Sand und freute sich über die Wellen, die über ihre Füße hinwegbrandeten.

„Eleanor!“

Es war Scott, der sie rief, weil sie ihm mal wieder davon gelaufen war, besorgt, aber niemals böse.

„Eleanor!“

Ihre Mutter, blond gelockt und engelsgleich, dort neben ihrem Vater, als ihre kleine Welt noch heil und so vollkommen gewesen war, wie ein kleines Mädchen es sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie wollte zu ihnen gehen, aber gleichzeitig waren die Wellen so schön und sie lachte leise, als das Wasser sie kitzelte.

„Eleanor!“

Charles' raue, tiefe Stimme, die sie immer wieder herausgefordert hatte, doch in der jedes Mal aufs Neue mitschwang, dass es nichts gab, was er nicht für sie tun würde, so sehr er das auch zu verbergen suchte. War er böse auf sie? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern und wollte es auch nicht, die Welt war zu schön für Streit.

„Eleanor!“

Max. Sanft, weich, verlockend, wie der Sand unter ihren Füßen und die neckenden Wellen an ihren Knöcheln. Sie streckte die Hand aus, damit Max zu ihr kam, sich neben sie stellte und ihren Spaß teilte, doch sie spürte, dass Max entschwand, hinter grauen Mauern aus Stein, die sich plötzlich zwischen sie schoben.

„Eleanor!“

Die Stimme war drängend, holte sie zurück in eine Welt, in der sie nicht sein wollte.

„Mach die Augen auf!“

Eine Hand an ihrer Wange, unnatürlich warm gegen ihre kalte Haut. Sie wollte nicht, doch die Stimme war so hartnäckig, dass sie schließlich den Befehl befolgte und die Augen öffnete. Mauern, Stroh, ferne Schreie und ein Gesicht über ihr, das sie besorgt musterte.

„Thomas?“, fragte sie schwach.

„Ist schon gut“, murmelte er besänftigend, während er eine zweite Decke über sie breitete. „Alles wird gut. Die Kälte wird verschwinden, du wirst sehen.“

„Aber wie...?“

„Greene schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Ich habe ihn überredet, mich herzubringen. Es tut mir so Leid, Eleanor. Ich hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen.“

Eine blutige Schramme zog sich über seine Schläfe und Eleanor erinnerte sich an den Stock des Wärters.

„Was ist passiert?“

Thomas antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ergriff er ihre Hand und rieb sie, erst zart, dann immer energischer. Es tat weh und sie jammerte und wollte ihm ihre Hand entreißen, doch er hielt sie mühelos fest.

„Es wird alles wieder gut“, sagte er leise und beruhigend, „es wird alles wieder gut.“

Er massierte erst ihre eine Hand, dann ihre andere, mit Fingern, die gleichzeitig stark und sanft waren, und Eleanor überließ sich seinen Behandlungen, weil ihr die Kraft fehlte, dagegen aufzubegehren. Sie war klein und schwach und konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Sie schluchzte und würgte und dann begannen ihre Tränen zu fließen.

„Schschsch.“ Thomas strich tröstend über ihr Gesicht, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören. Sie spürte, wie Thomas aufstand und wimmerte kläglich, voller Angst, dass er sie allein lassen würde, doch dann war er wieder da, neben ihr auf der Bank, zog ihren Oberkörper an seine Brust und hielt sie fest. Eleanor barg ihr Gesicht in seinem Wollkittel und weinte bitterlich, während er sie hielt wie ein Kind und beruhigende Worte in ihr Haar murmelte.

„Ich will nach Hause“, wimmerte sie.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er sanft.

Sie rief nach ihrer Mutter, nach ihrem Vater, nach ihnen allen, und er hielt sie fest, wärmte und beschirmte sie mit seinem Körper, bis sie irgendwann keine Kraft mehr hatte, weiter zu weinen, und in seinen Armen einschlief.

Als sie aufwachte, war sie allein in ihrer Zelle, doch Thomas' Decke lag noch auf ihr. Sie wickelte sich hinein und glitt erneut in einen heilsamen Schlaf.

  


  


°°°


	5. Im Herzen des Wahnsinns

Es dauerte neun Tage, bis sie Eleanor wieder zu den anderen Gefangenen ließen, und gegen Ende dieser Frist war Eleanor beinahe bereit, sie auf Knien um dieses Privileg anzuflehen. Sie benahm sich so mustergültig wie nur möglich, war freundlich, tat, wozu auch immer man sie anwies, und begegnete sogar dem allwöchentlichen Aderlass mit einer Ruhe, die den Arzt in Erstaunen versetzte. Jetzt, da sie wieder menschlichen Kontakt gekostet hatte, erschien ihr jeder Tag in Einsamkeit schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

Als endlich der Wächter ihre Tür öffnete, wickelte sie sich Thomas' Decke um die Schultern und folgte dem Mann gehorsam den Gang entlang. Sie trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er die Tür aufschloss, und huschte eilig an ihm vorbei, als würden auf der anderen Seite nicht ihre Mitinsassen, sondern die Freiheit selbst warten. Thomas saß wieder an der gleichen Stelle, Clary wie immer neben sich. Er hatte den Kopf geneigt und sah dem verhärmten Mann aufmerksam dabei zu, wie er ihm mit Händen und Füßen etwas zu erzählen schien. Wie schon beim letzten Mal sah Clary Eleanor zuerst und unterbrach seine Bewegungen sofort. Thomas drehte den Kopf und lächelte, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Beruhigend tätschelte er Clary die Schulter, dann stand er auf und kam ihr entgegen.

„Wie schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen“, begrüßte er sie warm.

Eleanor nahm die Decke von ihrer Schulter und hielt sie ihm hin. „Danke“, sagte sie. „Für alles. Ich danke dir.“

Thomas nahm die Decke und sah sie ernst an. „Das war eine allzu geringe Wiedergutmachung. Ich kann nur wiederholen, wie Leid es mir tut, dich in diese Sache hinein gezogen zu haben.“

Eleanor schüttelte den Kopf. „Weder war es allein deine Schuld, noch war die Wiedergutmachung gering. Das war sie ganz und gar nicht.“

Thomas lächelte. „Es freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte. Komm, setz dich zu uns.“

Er ging zu Clary zurück und breitete die Decke aus. „Komm hier drauf, Clary, hier ist es nicht so kalt.“

Clary beäugte die Decke, dann nahm er bereitwillig seine Kiesel und kam herüber. Thomas setzte sich neben ihn und bedeutete Eleanor, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Hallo, Clary“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

Clary reagierte nicht.

„Clary?“ Thomas strich über Clarys Arm..

Clary machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seiner Hand, dann spielte er weiter.

Thomas sah zu Eleanor und hob die Schultern. „Clary ist ein wenig misstrauisch.“

„Warum redet er nicht?“, fragte Eleanor verwundert.

Der Blick, mit dem Thomas Clary musterte, war sanft. „Clary redet nie. Nicht laut zumindest. Manchmal flüsterte sie, aber auch das nur sehr selten.“

„Aber Dorcan hat doch auch geredet.“

„Ja. Dorcan ist auch ein Mann mit der Stimme eines Mannes. Clary ist aber ein Mädchen und es verwirrt sie, dass sie die Stimme eines Mannes hat. Deswegen redet sie lieber mit ihren Händen. Damit fühlt sie sich sicherer.“

Eleanor wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Diese ganze Dorcan-Clary-Geschichte verwirrte sie immer noch.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Thomas und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Gut“, sagte Eleanor zu schnell und Thomas neigte den Kopf.

„Ich werde dich nicht für schwach halten, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“

Eleanor schlug unbehaglich die Augen nieder und zuckte die Schultern. „Es geht mir wirklich gut. Außer... diese Kälte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir nie wieder im Leben richtig warm werden wird.“

„Das sind diese Mauern. Bedlam ist immer kalt und feucht, selbst im Sommer.“

„Vorher konnte ich mich daran erinnern, wie sich die Sonne auf meiner Haut anfühlt. Wie es ist, wenn einem warm ist. Jetzt kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern. Selbst wenn ich an Nassau denke, fühle ich Kälte. Dabei ist Nassau niemals kalt. Auch wenn uns die Stürme heimsuchen, wenn es tagelang regnet, ist es nicht kalt.“ Abrupt verstummte sie und warf Thomas einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Verzeih mir, ich vergaß. Ich werde nicht mehr von Nassau sprechen.“

„Nein“, sagte Thomas schnell, „nein. Ich... du hast mich überrumpelt. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diesen Namen jemals wieder zu hören und es... es hat mich an Zeiten erinnert, die ich tief begraben glaubte, das ist alles. Aber ich würde gerne von Nassau hören. Wirklich.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

Eleanor lächelte. „Na gut.“ Sie setzte sich bequemer hin und dachte an ihre Insel. Ein Bild kam ihr vor Augen, es war ihr liebstes. „Kurz bevor die Sonne vollends über dem Meer aufgeht, ist Nassau am Schönsten. Wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Dächern und auf der Bucht liegen und sogar das Fort warm und einladend aussieht...“

Und sie beschrieb Nassaus Farben, ihre Gerüche und Geräusche, ließ das Bild ihrer Insel vor ihnen beiden auferstehen, und Thomas hing an ihren Lippen.

  


°

  


„Morgen werden wir dem Festland den Rücken kehren.“ James fuhr mit seinem Finger über die ausgebreitete Karte vor ihm und DeGroot, Silver und Billy beugten sich wie auf Kommando tiefer. „Die Strömung sollte auf unserer Seite sein, aber das nützt uns nichts, wenn der Wind es nicht ist. Ich will, dass das Krähennest ständig bemannt ist, damit wir Stürmen frühzeitig ausweichen können.“

DeGroot nickte. „Geht klar, Captain.“

„Sobald wir die englische Küste erreichen, wird unsere Fahrt noch gefährlich genug. Ich möchte die Überfahrt so ruhig wie irgend möglich gestalten, selbst wenn wir dafür Umwege in Kauf nehmen müssen. Schaden am Schiff können wir uns nicht leisten, denn wir haben keine Gelegenheit, es zu reparieren, ehe wir umkehren.“ Er hob den Kopf und fasste seinen Quartiermeister ins Auge. „Wie ist die Stimmung an Bord? Irgendwelche Probleme?“

Silver zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts, was über die üblichen Streitereien hinaus geht. Aber es gibt erste Beschwerden über die knappen Rationen. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, sie zu erhöhen.“

„Auf keinen Fall.“

Silvers Augen verengten sich. „Das ist nicht allein Eure Entscheidung, Captain. Als Quartiermeister ist es meine Pflicht-...“

„... den Männer klar zu machen, dass unsere Vorräte schlimmstenfalls für drei bis vier Monate reichen müssen“, unterbrach James ihn hart. „Dafür bekommen sie noch sehr großzügige Rationen.“

„Das wird den Männern nicht gefallen.“

„Dann macht ihnen klar, dass die Bemessung der Vorräte in ihrem eigenen Interesse ist!“

Silvers Blick funkelte kampflustig, doch er nickte nur knapp. „Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, _Captain_.“

Seine Betonung des Titels gefiel James ganz und gar nicht, doch er entschied sich, es für diesen Moment zu ignorieren. Silvers Einfluss auf die Mannschaft hatte nach Charles Town Formen angenommen, die ihm zunehmend Unbehagen bereiteten, und er fürchtete, dass die Mischung aus Respekt und Kameradschaft, die die Männer Silver entgegen brachten, im Zweifelsfall gegen seine eigene Autorität gewinnen würde. Die Männer mochten Silver, während sie ihn fürchteten, und er war schon zu oft einer Meuterei nur knapp entkommen, um diese Gefahr zu unterschätzen.

„Talley ist derjenige, der am lautesten murrt“, sagte Billy da. „Ich werde ihn mir vornehmen.“

Silver warf Billy einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stoisch erwiderte, dann lächelte er notgedrungen. „Meinetwegen.“

James nickte Billy zu, doch dieser sah ihn nur ebenso ausdruckslos an wie zuvor Silver und James unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Billy mochte jetzt gerade auf seiner Seite stehen und seine Beliebtheit in der Mannschaft konnte sich durchaus mit der von Silver messen, doch er tat gut daran, nicht zu vergessen, wie groß trotz allem Billys Misstrauen ihm gegenüber war. Und dass es manches gab, was er ihm niemals verzeihen würde.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war James dieser ganzen Geschichte furchtbar überdrüssig und er machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Wenn das alles war, sollten wir wieder auf unsere Posten zurückkehren.“

DeGroot rollte wortlos die Karte zusammen und ging zur Tür. Billy folgte ihm hinaus, doch Silver blieb im Rahmen stehen und sah nachdenklich zu ihm zurück. Mit Mühe unterdrückte James ein Augenrollen.

„Ja?“, fragte er gereizt. „Was ist noch?“

Silvers Finger tippten auf den Türknauf, dann schloss er die Tür und humpelte zum Tisch zurück. „Ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, ob diese ganze Sache etwas Persönliches für Euch ist.“

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Silver finster an, doch Silver wäre nicht Silver, wenn er sich solcherart einschüchtern ließe.

„Der ganze Kampf die letzten Monate“, fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, „all die Toten, das war etwas Persönliches. Wir alle haben diesen Kampf wegen Eurer Mrs. Barlow geführt. Das ist kein Geheimnis. Aber das hier...“, Silver winkte in Richtung der Karten von England und London, die auf James' Tisch verstreut lagen, „... ich dachte, das wäre eine Mission um des Goldes Willen. Vielleicht sogar um Miss Guthries Willen, denn Eure Sympathie für sie will ich nicht leugnen. Aber tatsächlich scheint das hier für Euch kaum weniger persönlich zu sein als Euer Rachefeldzug gegen König Georges Flotte und ich frage mich, was ich hier nicht weiß.“

James schnaubte ungeduldig. „Für die Hälfte der Mannschaft ist England etwas persönliches“, entgegnete er, „Vaterland, Familie... mindestens sechs Männer dort draußen kommen sogar aus London. Diese Reise ist für mich genauso persönlich wie für sie.“

Silver neigte den Kopf. „Seht Ihr, und genau das fällt mir so schwer zu glauben, denn diese Männer wandeln nicht in dunkler Stimmung über das Deck oder verschanzen sich in ihrer Kabine. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch. Geht es hier immer noch um Mrs. Barlow?“

James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Das tut es sehr wohl. Wenn die Mannschaft davon betroffen ist, und die vergangenen Monate haben deutlich gezeigt, dass Eure Launen sie sehr wohl betreffen, geht es mich etwas an. Also?“

„Ich habe in England gelebt und es hat mich verbannt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

„Und dieses Irrenhaus? Bedlam?“

James zuckte mit Mühe nicht zusammen. Es war unmöglich, dass Silver es wusste, schärfte er sich ein, er klopfte nur auf den Busch. Nichts weiter.

„Nein.“

Was sonst hätte er sagen sollen? Dass er seit fast zehn Jahren geradezu fanatisch jede Information zu diesem Höllenort sammelte, derer er habhaft werden konnte? Dass er wie besessen Pläne gezeichnet hatte, Fluchtwege erdacht hatte, selbst dann noch, als jede Hoffnung gestorben war? Dass er kaum fünf Minuten gebraucht hatte, um einen Plan zu Eleanors Befreiung zu ersinnen, weil er beinahe alles über diesen Ort wusste, was es zu wissen gab?

Er ließ Silvers forschenden Blick unbewegt über sich ergehen und schließlich nickte Silver.

„Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte“, sagte er und lächelte leutselig.

Er humpelte zurück zur Tür und James sah ihm nach, horchte auf das Klappern seines Eisenfußes, bis er sich sicher war, dass Silver nicht zurückkehren würde, erst dann löste er seine angespannte Haltung und atmete tief durch.

Er konnte es nicht wissen. Es war nicht möglich.

Und doch konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Silver sehr viel mehr erahnte, als ihm lieb war.

  


°

  


Eleanor fragte Thomas nie nach den Gründen für seine Einweisung. Ihre Neugier wurde allzu wirkungsvoll durch die Erinnerung an Thomas' Reaktion bei ihrem ersten Gespräch im Zaum gehalten. Wann immer sie sich in ihren Gesprächen dem gefährlichen Terrain um Thomas' Vorgeschichte näherten, wechselte Thomas mit der ihm eigenen Höflichkeit das Thema und Eleanor beharrte nicht darauf, zu viel Angst hatte sie, dass Thomas sie von sich stoßen könnte, wenn sie noch einmal an seine tief in ihm verborgene Vergangenheit rührte.

Nichtsdestotrotz grübelte sie in den Stunden ihres Alleinseins viel über ihn nach. Sie versuchte, ihre raren Erkenntnisse zu einem Bild zusammenzusetzen, auch wenn es von Lücken nur so strotzte. Eigentlich gab es nur eine Sache, derer sie sich vollkommen sicher war, und das war Thomas' hohe Geburt. Seine Sprache und sein ganzes Gebaren selbst hier, an diesem Ort, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er einst mindestens ein gut betuchter Bürger gewesen war, wenn nicht mehr. Tatsächlich würde Eleanor ihr Geld eher auf eine adelige Herkunft setzen. Und er musste sich Feinde gemacht haben, sehr mächtige Feinde, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Ein politischer Gefangener, zu unbequem, um sich seiner öffentlich zu entledigen, genau wie sie.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass es dieses gleiche Schicksal war, dass sie zu ihm geführt hatte, doch je länger sie ihn beobachtete, desto mehr zweifelte sie daran. Denn sie war nicht die einzige, die von Thomas angezogen wurde. Auch viele der anderen Gefangenen suchten seine Gegenwart, und wenn sie nur in seiner Nähe herumlungerten, schon von der simplen Tatsache beglückt, Teil der Ruhe zu sein, die er ausstrahlte. Sie waren alle wie Motten, unwiderstehlich angelockt von dem einzigen Licht, das es an diesem Ort zu geben schien, dem einzigen Menschen, der jedem mit Freundlichkeit und Nachsicht begegnete. Und obwohl Eleanor ahnte, dass das nur die Hülle des Mannes war, der Thomas einst gewesen sein musste, fühlte sie sich davon doch ebenso angezogen wie alle anderen.

Selbst die meisten Wächter konnten sich dieser Ausstrahlung nicht entziehen. Eleanor beobachtete mit Staunen, dass einige von ihnen Thomas geradezu freundlich begegneten oder gar seine Hilfe suchten, wenn es Probleme mit Clary oder anderen Gefangenen gab. Andere wiederum hassten ihn gerade wegen seiner Ruhe, sahen in ihr Standesdünkel und Überheblichkeit und bestraften ihn dafür. Thomas nahm beides hin ohne aufzubegehren, sowohl die Hilfsgesuche als auch die Schläge, die immer abseits der anderen Gefangenen stattfanden. Wenn er wieder mal mit neuen Blessuren auftauchte, las Eleanor in seinen Augen nichts als Erschöpfung und Resignation. Nicht einmal den Hass, den sie selbst hegte und pflegte, hatte man ihm gelassen.

Von allen Menschen an diesem Ort war Clary noch am ehesten diejenige, die ihm eine Reaktion jenseits seiner Hülle zu entlocken vermochte. Nachdem sie Clary tage- und wochenlang erlebt hatte, fiel es Eleanor nicht mehr schwer, trotz des männlichen Äußeren das kleine Mädchen in seinem Inneren zu entdecken, das auch Thomas sah. Sie war so unschuldig und unbedarft, wenn sie mit ihren Kieseln spielte oder einfach nur neben Thomas lag, an seine Hand geklammert, und vor sich hinträumte, dass es selbst Eleanors pragmatischem Verstand irgendwann schwer fiel, den Mann zu sehen. Thomas' sanfter, beschützender Zuneigung begegnete sie mit einer solch treuherzigen und besitzergreifenden Liebe, dass sie die anderen Gefangenen mit Misstrauen und Eifersucht betrachtete, wenn sie sich Thomas auch nur näherten.

An Eleanor gewöhnte sie sich mit der Zeit und sie duldete ihre Gespräche, so lange sie ihr nicht zu lange Thomas' Aufmerksamkeit entzogen. Vielleicht, weil auch sie merkte, welche Wirkung es auf Thomas hatte, wenn sie ihm von Nassau erzählte. Er lauschte Eleanor mit begieriger Aufmerksamkeit und manchmal zeugten seine Fragen von einem solchen Eifer, dass sie darin Spuren seines früheren Selbst zu erkennen glaubte, einen Mann, der immer noch hinter der freundlichen, ausdruckslosen Fassade lebte und der leidenschaftlich und voller Tatendrang gewesen sein musste. Und Eleanor erfüllte ihm den unausgesprochenen Wunsch gern, weil es ihr selbst so viel leichter fiel, die Mauern hinter sich zu lassen und wieder in Nassau zu sein, so lange sie mit ihm darüber redete.

„... Vom Fort wiederum hat man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Bucht. Als ich klein war, habe ich meinen Vater immer angebettelt, mich mitzunehmen, wenn er mit den Offizieren geschäftliche Termine hatte.“ Eleanor sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Ich war lange nicht mehr dort oben“, sagte sie sinnend. „Irgendwann war es nur noch wichtig, wer das Fort beherrscht und welche Bedeutung das für meine Geschäfte hat. Ich stand lange nicht mehr an der Brüstung und habe einfach geschaut.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, zuletzt spielte das ohnehin keine Rolle mehr.“

„Warum?“

„Weil die Außenmauer in Schutt und Asche liegt.“

Thomas hob überrascht die Brauen. „Was ist passiert? England? Oder Spanien?“

„Weder noch. Captain Flint und Captain Vane sind passiert“, grollte Eleanor. „Ihre Zerstörungskraft kann sich durchaus mit zwei Königreichen messen. Sie wollten lieber ihren persönlichen Zwist austragen, als auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, was die Zerstörung des Forts für Nassau bedeutet. Weil es schließlich wichtiger ist, sein Gesicht zu wahren, als Menschenleben zu retten.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe, sie haben es wieder aufgebaut. Wenn nicht... die Konsequenzen wären furchtbar.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Thomas aufmerksam.

„Als die Spanier das letzte Mal nach Nassau kamen, um dem Piratentum ein Ende zu bereiten, war das Fort halbverfallen. Wie alle seine Vorgänger hatte auch der damalige Gouverneur das Geld lieber in seine eigene Tasche gesteckt, als die dringend notwendigen Reparaturen in Auftrag zu geben.“

Thomas nickte, als würde sie ihm etwas erzählen, das er schon lange wusste.

„Er hat es bitter bereut, als die Spanier ihn in Ketten gelegt haben und er sein gesamtes Vermögen als Lösegeld zahlen musste, ehe sie ihn wieder freiließen. Dabei hatte er noch Glück. Die Spanier haben gewütet wie die Teufel. Geplündert, vergewaltigt, gemordet...“ Eleanor bemerkte die Bewegung ihrer Hand erst, als sie an ihrem Hals nichts als Leere ertastete und sie sich erinnerte. Sie verstummte.

„Eleanor?“, fragte Thomas behutsam.

„Mein Medaillon“, murmelte Eleanor und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, „sie haben mir mein Medaillon weggenommen.“

„Was war in dem Medaillon?“

Eleanor ordnete ihren Kittel, um dem Kloß in ihrer Kehle Gelegenheit zu geben, zu verschwinden. Trotzdem klang ihre Stimme belegt, als sie schließlich erwiderte: „Ein Bild von meiner Mutter.“

„Sie war unter den Opfern damals, nicht wahr?“

Eleanor nickte. „Mr. Scott hatte sich mit mir im Keller versteckt, aber meine Mutter... sie wollte nur noch schnell das Holzkästchen holen, in dem sie ihre persönlichsten Dinge aufbewahrte. Es lag zerbrochen neben ihr, als wir sie fanden. Sie... sie haben sie erschossen.“

Thomas nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Das tut mir so Leid“, sagte er mitfühlend.

Eleanor straffte sich und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Es ist lange her“, sagte sie fest. „Ich bin darüber hinweg.“

Thomas sah sie mit diesem Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass er sie nur allzu gut durchschaute.

„Was?“, schnappte sie ärgerlich.

Clary hob den Kopf und zog ihre Augenbrauen argwöhnisch zusammen, als sie den aggressiven Unterton ihrer Stimme hörte, doch Thomas schüttelte nur mit einem sanften Lächeln den Kopf. „Nichts. Was ist mit deinem Vater?“

„Er ist auch tot“, antwortete Eleanor hart. „Captain Vane hat ihn umgebracht, um sich an mir zu rächen.“ Wieder stand ihr das schreckliche Bild ihres toten Vaters vor Augen, sein gemarterter Körper, das Kreuz, an das man ihn gehängt hatte, um sie zu verhöhnen, und erneut wallte wilder Hass in ihr auf. „Und wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme, werde ich ihn dafür töten.“

„ _Charles_ Vane?“, fragte Thomas verwirrt.

„Genau der.“ Eleanor runzelte die Stirn. „Warum fragst du?“

„Weil sein Name unter den Namen war, die du gesagt hast, als du...“, Thomas machte eine verlegene Handbewegung, „... nicht ganz bei dir warst.“

_Ich war davor gewarnt worden, dass auch du mich verraten würdest, doch ich hoffte, die Liebe zwischen uns würde das unmöglich machen, und ich habe die Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen. Aber da ich dich kenne, habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen für den Fall, dass sie doch gerechtfertigt sind._

Sie sah Charles' Worte in ihres Vaters Handschrift immer noch so deutlich vor sich wie an dem Tage, da sie den Brief in der Hand gehalten hatte. Sie hatten sich auf immer in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt, die unordentlichen Buchstaben, die von der zitternden Hand sprachen, die sie niedergeschrieben hatte, die Pistole vor Augen, während die hasserfüllten Worte des Liebhabers durch die Hand des Vaters auf Papier gebannt wurden. Eleanor spürte, wie der Hass nur noch heißer durch ihre Ader peitschte und ihr Kiefer schmerzte, so fest hatte sie die Zähne zusammengebissen.

„Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten“, presste sie hervor. „Was immer mich einmal mit diesem Mann verbunden haben mag, starb mit meinem Vater. Ich empfinde nichts als Abscheu für ihn.“

„Verzeih, ich hätte nicht daran rühren sollen“, sagte Thomas ernst. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.“

Thomas' Ruhe beschämte Eleanor und sie zwang sich dazu, ihren Hass zu bezähmen.

„Es tut mir auch Leid“, erwiderte sie und bemühte sich um ein versöhnliches Lächeln. „Was habe ich sonst noch in jener Nacht gesagt?“

„Du musst dich dessen nicht schämen. Jeder von uns hat bereits in Gedanken Zuflucht bei seinen Liebsten gesucht, wenn die Behandlungen zu grausam wurden.“

„Bitte, Thomas. Was habe ich noch gesagt?“

Thomas sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du hast nach deiner Mutter und deinem Vater gerufen, nach einem Mr. Scott und einer gewissen Max.“

„Max“, wisperte sie und dachte an Zuflucht, Wärme und Begehren, bis es ihr wieder einfiel: _Wir hätten fortgehen können. Um frei zu sein. Er hat mir das nicht angetan. Das warst du._

„Ich habe sie alle verloren“, sagte sie leise. „Ich habe für Nassau gekämpft, für meine Zukunft, und dabei jeden verloren, den ich geliebt habe. Wenn sie nicht tot sind, gedenken sie meiner mit Hass.“

Thomas gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Sie sah hoch und erschrak, als sie sah, wie sich zwei Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten und über seine Wangen liefen.

„Thomas?“, fragte sie erschrocken.

„Thomas?“, echote Clary kaum hörbar und kroch näher. Ängstlich berührte sie seine Wange und verwischte die Tränenspur.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, Clary“, murmelte Thomas beruhigend. Er sah zu Eleanor und der Schmerz in seinen Augen war überwältigend. „Ich auch“, flüsterte er tonlos. „Ich habe für Nassau gekämpft und dabei jeden verloren, den ich geliebt habe. Ich auch, Eleanor.“

  


°

  


Mit jeder Seemeile, die sich die _Walrus_ näher an England heranschob, wurden seine Alpträume schlimmer. Miranda, bleich und blutend, war in den letzten Monaten des Nachts ohnehin seine ständige Begleiterin gewesen, doch jetzt drängte sich auch zunehmend Thomas wieder in seine Träume, und ihre toten, starren Gesichter waren ablehnend und voller Vorwürfe, so sehr er sie auch um Vergebung für seine zahlreichen Sünden anflehte, so sehr er auch um Verzeihung bat, dass sie seinetwegen den Tod gefunden hatten. Selbst in den Stunden des Wachseins verfolgten sie ihn, er sah ihre Gesichter im sturmgrauen Wasser und ihre Gestalten in den schattigen Ecken seines Schiffes.

 _Für Eleanor Guthrie nimmst du diesen Weg auf dich, während du mich in Bedlam hast sterben lassen,_ schien Thomas zu flüstern, und Miranda fügte anklagend hinzu: _Weil du Flint bist und immer sein wirst. Du bist das Monster, das du nie sein wolltest, und deine Dunkelheit zieht alle in die Tiefe, die dich geliebt haben, ist es nicht so? Welchen Preis hast du uns gekostet, James, welchen Preis?_

Jedes Widerwort erstarb auf seinen Lippen, weil er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Er hätte sie beschützen müssen und hatte kläglich versagt. Er hatte Thomas' Traum erfüllt sehen wollen und auch darin war er gescheitert.

 _Was ist aus dir geworden, James?,_ fragte Thomas traurig, und von seinen schönen, schlanken Händen rann das Blut all der Toten, die James so kaltblütig ermordet hatte. _Habe ich ein Monster geliebt oder habe ich dich zu einem gemacht? Ist das alles meine Schuld, James?_ Der Blick seiner Augen war schmerzerfüllt, als er James ansah. _Oder hast du mich vergessen?_

Er vermochte nicht mehr zu zählen, wie oft er aus dem Schlaf auffuhr, in kalten Schweiß gebadet, das _Niemals!_ noch auf den Lippen, während die Gewissheit, wie sehr Thomas ihn für all das verabscheuen würde, was er geworden war, ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Verzeiht mir“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit seiner Kabine, doch sie waren bereits verschwunden und wie hätten sie auch verzeihen können, was nicht zu verzeihen war? Wie hätten sie noch lieben können, was nur noch Hass in den Herzen zu wecken vermochte?

  


°

  


Es regnete schon seit Tagen und das unaufhörliche Trommeln der Regentropfen verfolgte Eleanor bis in den Schlaf. Sie hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es noch feuchter und kälter in ihrer Zelle hatte werden können, doch das englische Wetter belehrte sie höhnisch eines Besseren.

„Willkommen in London“, sagte Thomas freudlos. Falls überhaupt möglich war er noch bleicher als sonst und sein Blick war müde und abgespannt. Selbst Clary fiel diese Veränderung auf. Sie saß dicht neben Thomas und tätschelte unbeholfen seinen Kopf.

„Das Bad?“, fragte Eleanor ahnungsvoll und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

Thomas schlang beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper und nickte stumm.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meine Decke mitgebracht.“

Thomas warf ihr einen erschöpften Blick zu. „Behalte deine Decke lieber. Die kalte Jahreszeit rückt näher und nirgends ist der Winter so kalt wie in Bedlam.“

Eleanor hatte noch nie einen Winter erlebt. Sie war zwar in Boston geboren worden, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht an ihre früheste Kindheit, nicht an das große Anwesen der Guthries, in dem sie ihre ersten Gehversuche unternommen hatte, nicht an Winter und Schnee. Sie war zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als ihr Vater sie und ihre Mutter nach Nassau gebracht hatte. Als Kind hatte sie den Schnee aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter vermisst, doch inzwischen, so stellte sie fest, hegte sie kein Verlangen mehr danach, diese Jahreszeit kennen zu lernen.

„Ich vermisse meine Bücher“, murmelte Thomas geistesabwesend.

Eleanor blinzelte, als sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte. „Was?“

„Ich vermisse so vieles und das meiste ist auf alle Zeit unerreichbar, doch meine Bücher sind anscheinend zu nahe, als das mein Geist sie als endgültig verloren betrachten könnte.“ Er sah zu Eleanor. „Magst du Bücher?“

„Nein.“ Sie hatte die Geschichten, die ihre Lehrer ihr hatten nahe bringen wollen, immer als Zeitverschwendung betrachtet. Welche Lehren sollte sie daraus ziehen, wenn sich irgendwelche einfältigen Mädchen wegen ihrer toten Liebhaber umbrachten? Da waren ihre Geschäftsbücher um einiges lohnender.

„Schade.“ Thomas rieb seine zitternden Hände. „Ich würde sie um ein Buch auf Knien anflehen, wenn ich wüsste, dass es einen Nutzen hätte.“

Eleanors Mundwinkel krümmten sich verächtlich, während sie Thomas ungläubig ansah. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein.“

Thomas' Miene wurde sehr still. Er wandte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die steinernen Mauern wandern. „Auch ich war einmal so stolz“, sagte er leise. „Ein Jahr lang war ich so stolz, weigerte mich, ihnen zu Willen zu sein, ihnen mehr zu geben als meinen Körper, den andere ihnen ausgeliefert hatten. Ein Jahr... Ein Jahr, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich hier niemals wieder herauskommen werde. Die Trauer war auch das Ende meinen Stolzes. Ich habe nie um meine Freiheit gebettelt, aber um Bücher, das schon. Autor oder Titel waren mir gleich, wenn ich nur noch einmal das Gefühl von Buchseiten unter meinen Fingern spüren könnte, noch einmal geschriebene Wörter lesen, in einer anderen Welt versinken. Nach Monaten des Bettelns bekam ich schließlich eine Bibel.“ Thomas lächelte bitter. „Eine Bibel. Sie waren wohl der Meinung, dass nicht einmal sie einem Christenmenschen, und sei er auch so sündig wie ich, eine Bibel verwehren dürfen. Nun, ohne Konkurrenz ist sie zweifellos in meiner Gunst gestiegen. Ich versuche mich an die friedlichen Botschaften zu halten, an Liebe und Güte, doch was sind sie im Vergleich zu Feuer und Schwefel, die vom Himmel herabregnen, oder Posaunen und Kriegsgeschrei, die Mauern zum Einsturz bringen? Kann es Sünde sein, gleich Lot und Josua um diese Dinge zu bitten, auf dass von Bedlam nichts als Trümmer und Staub bleiben?“ Thomas unterbrach sich, als ein trockener Husten seinen Körper schüttelte. Als der Anfall vorüber war, sank er erschöpft zurück. Obwohl er noch immer zitterte, hatte sich eine dünne Schweißschicht auf seine Stirn gelegt. „Frieden“, flüsterte er heiser, „Liebe. All das hast du mir genommen, Gott, und doch soll ich weiter daran festhalten?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte. Nach einer Weile sah er zu Eleanor und lächelte mühsam. „Hör nicht auf mich“, sagte er rau, „ich bin heute kein angenehmer Gesprächspartner.“

Eleanor hatte Thomas' Mangel an Wut und Zorn gegen ihre Peiniger immer als erschreckend empfunden, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das Wissen darum, dass selbst ein Mann wie Thomas an diesem Ort von heißen Rachegedanken gepeinigt wurde, weil die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihn überwältigte, nicht erschreckender war.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie, „ich wollte nicht... ich habe kein Recht, über dich zu richten.“ Sie hob unbehaglich die Schultern, denn die Kälte schien ihr plötzlich noch schneidender. „Wie lange bist du jetzt hier?“

Thomas sah auf seine ineinander verschlungenen Finger. „Welches Jahr haben wir?“, fragte er. „1715?“

„Ja.“

Thomas lächelte geisterhaft. „Neun Jahre“, flüsterte er dumpf. „Neun Jahre und bald werden es zehn sein.“

Eisige Kälte kroch Eleanors Rückgrat empor und setzte sich schwer in ihre Brust. „Zehn Jahre“, wiederholte sie tonlos. _Wie hast du das überlebt?,_ wollte sie fragen, _wie hast du zehn Jahre lang an diesem Ort überlebt und trotzdem deinen Verstand behalten?_ Doch die Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken und die überwältigende Angst, selbst so lange hier gefangen zu sein, ließ sie schwindeln. „Das können sie doch nicht machen“, wisperte sie, „es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben... Was ist mit deiner Familie? Können sie nichts tun?“

„Ich bin jetzt bald zehn Jahre hier, Eleanor“, antwortete Thomas bedächtig. „Wenn mich irgendjemand hier herausholen wollte, hätte er es längst getan. Nein“, er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Insassen schweifen, „ich werde hier sterben. Ich habe mich schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die mich hier hätten herausholen wollen, und diese beiden Menschen sind lange tot. Ich kann den Tag kaum erwarten, da ich sie im Jenseits wiedersehen werde. Manchmal sehne ich mich so sehr danach, dass ich...“ Thomas stockte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich werde es nicht tun, aber manchmal braucht die Entscheidung, weiter zu leben, fast mehr Willenskraft, als ich aufbringen kann.“

Clary wimmerte leise und Eleanor konnte diesen Impuls nur allzu gut verstehen. Thomas ergriff Clarys Hand und streichelte sie. „Schon gut, Clary. Ich werde weiterleben“, sagte er müde, „an Tagen wie diesen, weiß ich nicht wie, aber ich werde weiterleben.“ Erneut schüttelte ein Husten seinen Körper.

„Aber es müssen doch auch Menschen hier wieder herauskommen“, beharrte Eleanor verzweifelt.

„Ja. Manchmal werden Insassen als geheilt eingestuft und entlassen. Manchmal entscheiden Verwandte, dass sie die Kranken doch lieber nach Hause holen wollen. All das passiert. Aber nicht Menschen wie uns, Eleanor. Wir werden nicht geheilt und wir werden auch nicht nach Hause geholt. Niemand hat ein Interesse daran, uns wieder auf freiem Fuß zu sehen. Menschen wie wir bleiben hier.“

„Es gibt mehr?“

Thomas nickte zu einem Mann an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinüber, dessen Lippen sich hastig bewegten, während seine Hände über die Steine der Wand fuhren. „Seine Feinde waren noch weit erbarmungsloser als unsere. Sie ließen ihn in eine finstere Zelle in Bedlams Keller werfen. Sonst nichts. Die Wärter taten ihm keine Gewalt an, sie überließen ihn einfach nur sich selbst. Kein Lichtstrahl drang zu ihm, kein Mensch hat ein Jahr lang auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Die einzige Stimme, die er hörte, war seine eigene. Als er wieder herauskam, hatte er seinen Verstand verloren.“ Thomas betrachtete ihn voller Mitgefühl. „Ein Jahr lang hatte er nichts als die Steine seiner Zelle zur Gesellschaft, ein Jahr zählte er sie. Und er zählt sie noch. Nur selten erhellt sich sein Geist lange genug, um über anderes mit ihm zu reden.“ Thomas sah zu Eleanor und lächelte schwach. Seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz. „Vielleicht hatten wir sogar Glück.“

„Wer sind deine Feinde?“, wagte Eleanor zu fragen, ermutigt von Thomas' plötzlicher Offenheit.

Thomas schwieg eine Weile. „Mein Vater“, sagte er schließlich. „Auch über seinen Tod hinaus. Mein eigener Vater.“

  


  


°°°


	6. Streifen im Nebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet. Ich habe sehr damit gerungen und hoffe, dass es sich jetzt, nach so langer Zeit, einigermaßen sehen lassen kann. Ich sitze am nächsten Kapitel, aber ich verspreche lieber nichts. Offensichtlich gefällt meiner Muse das Elend in Bedlam nicht sonderlich... (wer will es ihr verübeln?). Aber wenigstens dieses Kapitel will ich euch jetzt nicht länger vorenthalten. Viel Spaß!

* * *

 

 

„Wenn du dich auf deinen Freund freust, freust du dich vergebens.“

Eleanor wandte ihren Blick von der Gittertür ab und sah den Wächter verwirrt an. „Was soll das heißen?“

Der Mann grinste gehässig und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. „Genau das, was ich sagte. Du bist jetzt auf dich allein gestellt, kleine Hexe.“ Mit diesen Worten schubste er Eleanor durch die Tür und schlug sie hinter ihr zu.

„Was soll das heißen?“, brüllte Eleanor ihm wütend nach, doch er lachte nur hämisch und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.

Sie fuhr herum und ihre Augen fanden sofort die übliche Ecke. Thomas war nicht da. Ohne die Worte des Wächters hätte ihr das vielleicht keine Sorge bereitet, vielleicht hätte sie gedacht, dass Thomas dann eben später gebracht wurde, wie es manchmal vorkam, doch spätestens Clarys Anblick hätte sie dann doch endgültig mit Sorge erfüllt. Clary saß auf ihrem angestammten Platz und starrte unverwandt auf den leeren Fleck neben sich. Ihre Zelle befand sich im gleichen Stockwerk wie die von Thomas. Wenn sie hier war und Thomas nicht, stimmte etwas nicht.

Eilig trat sie näher an Clary heran, zügelte ihre Hast dann aber im letzten Moment, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Behutsam legte sie eine Hand auf Clarys Schulter. „Clary?“

Clary fuhr herum und sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Thomas?“

Hilflos schüttelte Clary den Kopf.

„Du weißt es auch nicht?“

Clary schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Wurde er abgeholt?“

Clary runzelte die Stirn.

„Zum Beispiel zu den Bädern?“, versuchte Eleanor es weiter. „Du weißt doch, was die Bäder sind, oder?“

Clary verzog das Gesicht und schlang ihre Arme schaudernd um den Oberkörper.

Mit schwer zu zügelnder Ungedulg wartete Eleanor, bis Clary sie wieder ansah. „Ist Thomas dorthin gebracht worden?“, fragte sie dann.

Clary sah sie ratlos an und Eleanor verdrehte die Augen. „Ist er an deiner Tür vorbeigegangen? Hast du ihn gesehen? Durch das Fenster?“

Dieses Mal erhielt sie zumindest ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort, wenn auch ein sehr zögerndes. Vielleicht nahm Clary überhaupt keine Notiz von den Vorgängen außerhalb ihrer Zelle. Vielleicht hatte sie geschlafen. Oder mit ihren Steinen gespielt. Eleanor rieb sich die Stirn, während sie sich ratlos umsah, doch wie hätten ihr die anderen Insassen helfen sollen? Einige lungerten zwar in ihrer Nähe herum und warfen ihr und Clary immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, aber als Eleanor auf sie zutrat, senkten sie rasch den Kopf und wichen vor ihr zurück. Eleanor seufzte und sah wieder auf Clary hinab, deren braune Augen ängstlich auf sie geheftet waren.

„Wir werden Thomas schon finden“, versprach sie. „Wir...“ Ihr kam ein Gedanke. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihn verwerfen, doch er setzte sich hartnäckig fest und schließlich beugte sie sich der Erkenntnis, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. „Wir fragen einen Wärter. Komm!“

Sie drehte sich entschlossen um und wollte in Richtung der Gittertüren marschieren, als sich Clarys Hand zaghaft in ihre schob und sie festhielt. Ihr erster Impuls war es, sie abzuschütteln, doch als sie Clarys flehende Miene sah, nickte sie widerwillig und behielt die hagere Männerhand in der ihren.

„Komm“, forderte sie mit aller Sanftheit auf, derer sie fähig war, „lass uns herausfinden, wo Thomas ist. Komm mit, Clary.“

Clary kaute unentschlossen auf ihrer Lippe, dann erhob sich schließlich ohne Eleanors Hand auch nur einen Augenblick loszulassen und trottete vertrauensvoll hinter ihr her. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einer der Gittertüren hinüber. Eleanor befreite ihre Hand und rüttelte fest an den Stäben.

„Hey!“

„Verschwinde da!“, blaffte sofort einer der Wachhabenden. „Scher dich zu den Anderen, na los!“

„Wo ist Thomas?“, fragte Eleanor unbeeindruckt.

„Und wer zum Teufel soll das sein?“

„Sie meint unsere hochwohlgeborene Lordschaft“, meinte ein anderer Wächter verächtlich.

Eleanors Entschlossenheit kam erheblich ins Wanken, als sie ihn so reden hörte. Sie hatte gehofft, an einen Wächter zu geraten, bei dem Thomas wohlgelitten war, doch das war hier offensichtlich nicht der Fall.

„Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo sich seine Überheblichkeit gerade aufhält, würde ich es dir nicht sagen, du dreckige Piratendirne. Und jetzt verpiss dich!“

Clary wimmerte und sofort fuhr der Mann zu ihr herum, die Miene verzehrt vor Abscheu. „Halts Maul, du Missgeburt!“

„Lass sie in Ruhe!“, fauchte Eleanor. „Leg dich mit Leuten an, die sich wehren können, feiger Bastard!“

„Wie mit dir, he? Lässt sich von Piraten ficken wie eine billige Hure und hält sich für ihre Königin. Haben sie es dir schön besorgt, diese Hunde?“

„Jeden Tag“, entgegnete Eleanor höhnisch, „von vorne und hinten, während ich dich feigen Abschaum nicht einmal in meine Nähe lassen würde. Komm, Clary.“

Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch Clary blieb an ihrem Platz stehen und rüttelte weiter an den Gitterstäben. Drohend fuhr die Hand des einen Wächters zu seinem Stock.

„Tu besser, was sie sagt, Missgeburt, oder ich komme rein und dann wird es richtig ungemütlich für dich.“

„Lass ihn“, sagte sein Kumpan beschwichtigend, „in dem Zustand tut der keiner Fliege was zuleide.“

„Clary, komm schon“, sagte Eleanor beschwörend und zog an ihrer Hand, doch Clary klammerte sich an dem Gitter fest und stieß kleine Jammerlaute aus.

„Er ist hier nicht, Clary.“

Clary schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und starrte unentwegt den Wächter an, an dessen Schläfen kleine Adern zu pulsieren begannen.

„Starr mich nicht so an, du verfluchtes Scheusal!“, brüllte er und zog seinen Stock.

„Clary! Komm jetzt, bitte!“ Eleanor zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch in dem mageren Körper schien sich plötzlich eine geradezu unheimlich Kraft zu entfalten, denn Clary wehrte ihre Versuche mühelos ab, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wir werden ihn schon finden, aber-...“

Weiter kam sie nicht. Von wütendem Hass ergriffen fuhr der Stock des Wächters auf die Gitterstäbe nieder, die Clarys Hand noch immer umfasst hielt. Ein schmerzgepeinigter Schrei löste sich von Clarys Lippen, hoch und schrill, und der Mann schlug noch einmal zu. Clary taumelte zurück und umklammerte ihre gebrochenen Finger, doch ihr Schrei wandelte sich plötzlich, wurde tiefer und rauer, nicht mehr von Schmerzen getragen sondern heißem Zorn. Ihre Schultern strafften sich und der Blick, den sie dem Mann auf der anderen Seite des Gitters zuwarf, loderte vor Wut. Die gesunde Hand zur Faust geballt, trat sie an das Gitter und schlug dagegen.

„Wagt es niemals wieder, ihr weh zu tun, ihr verdammten Schweine!“, brüllte sie.

Ob der männlich tiefen Stimme, die aus Clarys Mund kam, starrte Eleanor sie überrascht an. Nein, wurde ihr dann plötzlich klar, nicht sie brüllte. _Er_ brüllte. Das hier war nicht Clary. Nicht mehr.

„Clary?“ Keine Reaktion. Eleanor schüttelte den Kopf, ungeduldig über sich selbst. Natürlich nicht. „Dorcan? Oder... oder Henry?“

Der Mann, der einmal Clary gewesen war, wandte den Kopf, doch als sie näher trat, hielt er sie mühelos fest und schob sie hinter sich.

„Der Mann dort ist gefährlich. Komm ihm nicht zu nahe.“ Dann sah er den Wächter wieder an. „Du Schwein!“, spie er aus. „Du verdammter Hurensohn! Tu ihr noch einmal weh, und ich töte dich!“

„Verschwinde, Missgeburt, sonst gibt es eine aufs Maul! Das ist meine letzte Warnung!“

Doch Henry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Herausfordernd starrte er den Wächter an, der sich nicht lange bitten ließ.

„Schließ auf!“, befahl er seinem Kameraden.

„Komm schon, Frank, lass gut sein...“

„Schließ auf!“ Franks Stimme hatte kaum noch etwas menschliches an sich, so wütend war er. Sein Kumpan zuckte die Achseln und zückte die Schlüssel. Inzwischen waren auch andere zu beiden Seiten der Gitter auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Drei zusätzliche Wärter fanden sich bei Frank rein und flüsterten mit ihm, während das Gemurmel der Gefangenen lauter wurde. Schließlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Frank stürmte hindurch, den Stock immer noch in der Hand.

„Lass uns verschwinden“, beschwor Eleanor Henry eindringlich, doch dieser schubste sie nur von sich, sodass sie rückwärts zwischen die anderen Insassen taumelte, dann drehte er sich mit geballten Fäusten zu Frank herum.

„Komm nur her, du Hundesohn!“

„Du miese Ratte!“ Franks Gesicht war hochrot vor Zorn und mit einem hasserfüllten Knurren ließ er seinen Stock auf Henry niederfahren. Henry wehrte den Schlag ab und wollte Frank an die Gurgel gehen, doch da wurde er von einem anderen Stock an seiner verletzten Hand getroffen und ging schmerzkeuchend in die Knie. Die anderen Wächter hatten entschlossen Partei für Frank ergriffen.

Eleanor konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie die Schläge auf Henry niederprasselten. Jeder Wunsch nach Widerstand wurde im Keim erstickt, als sie sah, wie Henrys Gegenwehr einfach niedergemacht wurde. Schließlich krümmte er sich nur noch auf dem Boden zusammen und ließ Schlag um Schlag über sich ergehen, doch auch jetzt schien es noch eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Wärter das Prügeln endlich einstellten.

„Bringt ihn in seine Zelle“, befahl Frank schließlich keuchend, dann ließ er seinen Blick drohend über die anderen Insassen schweifen, forderte sie heraus, ihm ebenfalls in die Quere zu kommen, damit er bei ihnen weiter machen konnte, doch keiner von ihnen machte auch nur einen Mucks. Auch Eleanor nicht. Sie zerrten Henry aus dem Raum und erst als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug, wagte sie es, wieder Luft zu holen. Stumm drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück, wo jetzt weder Thomas noch Clary auf sie warteten. Sie war allein. Und sie war so hilflos, schwach und feige wie alle anderen. Sie war Bedlam endgültig zum Opfer gefallen.

 

°

 

Vor ihnen breitete sich eine Nebelbank aus. James stand an der Reling der _Walrus_ und starrte in das undurchdringliche Weiß. Vor seinem inneren Auge taten sich Wiesen und Felder auf, unterbrochen von kleinen Wäldern, die sich die grünen Hügel hinaufwanden. Wellen plätscherten hier über schmale Sandstrände, während sie weiter südlich gegen majestätische, weiße Klippen schlugen. England mochte sich noch so sehr seinem Blick entziehen, er wusste genau, was ihn hinter dem Nebel erwartete. Einst war dies seine Heimat gewesen, ein Anblick, der sein Herz erfreut hatte, wenn er nach Monaten auf See wieder zurückkehrte. Einst hatte er sie geliebt, die sanften grünen Hügel und hochaufragenden Klippen, hatte geliebt, was sie versprachen, und der Verlust schmerzte in diesem Moment, wo er wieder hier stand, heftiger, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er wollte sich die Verachtung in Erinnerung rufen, die er für England empfand, all den leidenschaftlichen Hass, den er jahrelang gepflegt hatte, doch während er hier stand und die Schemen betrachtete, die im Weiß auf ihn warteten, dachte er vor allem daran, wie er vor einem Jahrzehnt von den Bahamas zurückgekehrt war, voller Ungeduld und voller Freude, wieder hier zu sein, hier, an dem Ort, wo er ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen glücklich gewesen war. Keine Küste der Welt hatte ihn jemals wieder mit solchem Glück erfüllt wie damals diese grünen Weiden, gesprenkelt von wolligen Schafen, unter einem verwaschenen grauen Himmel.

James biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich ab. England hatte ihn ausgestoßen, ihm alles genommen, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war. Niemals würde er das verzeihen, niemals wieder mit Wohlwollen an seine ehemalige Heimat denken. Und er würde sie bezahlen lassen, Blutstropfen für Blutstropfen, für all das Leid, dass sie Thomas, Miranda und ihm angetan hatten. Er würde Eleanor befreien, wie er es Max versprochen hatte, und dann würde er in seinem Rachefeldzug fortfahren, bis auch noch der letzte Engländer vor Angst erstarrte, wenn er Captain Flints Namen hörte.

Silver trat an ihn heran. „Die Männer sind bereit.“

James nickte knapp. „Sie sollen sich auf den Weg machen. Wir kommen ihnen in ein paar Stunden nach.“

„Aye, Captain.“

Er ließ Silver stehen und ging zu seiner Kajüte. Der Nebel drückte sich gegen die Scheiben und tauchte den Raum in trübes Halbdunkel, als wollte er James' Stimmung widerspiegeln. Max' Truhe stand seit Beginn ihrer Reise unangetastet neben seinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt schlug James den Deckel auf und nahm ihren Inhalt in Augenschein. Ein edler grauer Mantel mit silbernen Knöpfen, eine Weste im gleichen Farbton, ein weißes Hemd mit Spitzenbesatz an den Säumen, schwarze Kniebundhosen und Schuhe mit silbernen Schnallen, dazu Strümpfe, Halsbinde und eine gepuderte Perücke samt Dreispitz. James nickte zufrieden. Schlicht und elegant hatte er Max aufgetragen und sie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Diese Garderobe war nicht auffällig, aber gleichzeitig würde niemand anzweifeln, dass er den nötigen Einfluss besaß. Als er die Kleidung heraus nahm, fand er darunter noch zwei Röcke, Blusen und Mieder sowie einen kleinen, bestickten Beutel. James lächelte und schloss die Truhe behutsam. Wenn alles gut ging, würden diese Stücke schon bald der Person zukommen, für die sie bestimmt waren.

Aus den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches zog er eine Spiegelscherbe und ein Rasiermesser. Er verwahrte diese Utensilien inzwischen mehr aus Gewohnheit denn tatsächlichem regelmäßigen Gebrauch in seiner Kajüte. Als Miranda noch gelebt hatte, als sie noch auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte... James verbot sich diesen Gedanken, ehe er weitere Gestalt annehmen konnte, und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Von Sonne und Salzwasser gegerbte Haut, in die Zeit und Verlust ihre Furchen gegraben hatte, dazu harte Augen, die mehr gesehen hatten, als sie je hatten sehen sollen. Das war nicht mehr das Antlitz des aufstrebenden Lieutenants von einst. Das war nicht mehr das Antlitz, dessen Züge von zärtlichen Fingern nachgefahren worden waren, damals, in den langen Londoner Nächten...

„ _Mir scheint, dir ist wirklich entgangen, wie schön du bist, James, sonst müsstest du nach allen Regeln ein unerträglich eitler Mensch sein.“_ Neckend und voller Liebe hallte die Stimme in seinen Gedanken wider und wie ein Hauch glitt die Erinnerung an warme, schlanke Finger über seine Haut. _„Ich wünschte, du würdest mir erlauben, dich porträtieren zu lassen, auch wenn ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass irgendein Pinsel dieser Schönheit gerecht werden könnte.“_ Ein theatralisches Seufzen. _„Die Welt ist so voller Banausen...“_

Die Erinnerung entschwand und James war wieder allein. Seine Finger bebten, als er nach dem Rasiermesser griff und er atmete tief ein. Nein, er war nicht mehr der Mann von damals, dieser Mann war ebenso tot wie der Mann, der einst dessen Schönheit gepriesen hatte. Keine Erinnerung und sei sie auch noch so lebendig, könnte einen von ihnen von den Toten zurückholen.

Entschlossen erhob er sich, füllte eine Schale mit Wasser und entfernte sorgfältig jede Spur seines roten Bartes. Dann entledigte er sich seiner abgewetzten Kleidung, wusch sich und legte schließlich Stück für Stück Max' ausgewählte Kleidung an. Sie passte wie angegossen. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren schloss er die Knöpfe einer enganliegenden Weste und wie von selbst griff seine Hand nach der bereitliegenden Halsbinde, so vertraut war dieses Ankleideritual mit einem Mal wieder. Er wickelte das Tuch um seinen Hals und plötzlich sah er sich in seinem alten Zimmer stehen, wie er ein ähnliches Tuch um den Hals eines anderen Mannes wickelte.

„ _Für einen Mann, der so häufig seine Kleider verliert, wenn gerade kein Kammerdiener anwesend ist, bist du erstaunlich ungeübt darin, dich wieder präsentabel herzurichten.“_

James hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, gefangen in der Erinnerung an diesen glücklichen Tag. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

„Thomas...“, flüsterte er brüchig, „... ich wäre gekommen, ich schwöre es dir, ich wäre... Wenn du nur nicht...“ Er sank auf seinen Stuhl. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die unterste Schublade und zog unter einem Stapel Seekarten das rote Buch hervor. Die bekannten Worte waren wie eh und je quälender Schmerz und süßer Trost zugleich, und er führte die Widmung an seine Lippen. „Ich wäre gekommen, Thomas. Ich wäre gekommen...“

 

°

 

Clary kehrte nicht zurück. Es war auch nicht Henry, der am nächsten Tag wieder zu ihnen stieß. Statt seiner trat Eleanors alter Bekannter Dorcan auf den Plan, voller inbrünstiger Feindseligkeit gegen sie alle, Wärter, Insassen und Bedlam im Allgemeinen. Clarys ganze Sanftheit schien wie weggewischt und hatte einem unvergleichlichem Zorn Platz gemacht, der ihn mehr als einmal die Stöcke der Wärter spüren ließ. Eleanor verstand ihn nur allzu gut, doch wie alle anderen mied sie seine Nähe, denn auch für sie hatte er nichts als hasserfüllte Tiraden übrig. Thomas war der Einzige, der ihn vielleicht hätte beruhigen können, doch Thomas blieb verschwunden.

Eleanor verbrachte ihre Tage allein und in größter Verzweiflung. Sie hatte nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, dass sie für immer hier bleiben könnte, dass Bedlams Mauern ihr Heim bis ans Ende ihrer Tage sein könnten. Ihre kämpferische Natur hatte diese Möglichkeit immer rigoros ausgeschlossen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher die Rettung kommen sollte. Irgendeine Rettung, in welcher Form auch immer, dessen war sie sich sicher gewesen, würde schon kommen. Doch Thomas' Abwesenheit schleuderte sie unvermittelt in Bedlams grausame Wirklichkeit. Die anderen Insassen waren plötzlich nicht mehr bizarre Kulisse, sondern ihre Gegenwart und ihre Zukunft. In ihren Gesprächen mit Thomas hatte sie diese Wirklichkeit vielleicht ausblenden können, allein und mitten unter ihnen wurde ihr die Wahrheit nun umso klarer – sie würde hier leben und sterben, einsam und von der Welt vergessen. Niemand würde kommen, um sie zu retten, weil es niemanden mehr gab, der daran ein Interesse haben könnte.

Doch dann war ihr das Glück doch noch einmal hold. Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Zelle, als der sie begleitende Wächter von einem Kameraden angehalten wurde.

„Greene! Wir werden unten gebraucht, Neuankömmlinge. Bring das Weibsstück in ihre Zelle und dann komm runter.“

Der Angesprochene verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ich habe gleich Feierabend. Meine Frau ist krank, das weißt du.“

„Anweisung von oben.“

Greene brummte etwas, nickte aber unwillig und zerrte Eleanor ein wenig schneller hinter sich her. Die war für einen Moment wie erstarrt.

_Greene schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Ich habe ihn überredet, mich herzubringen._

Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es hier zwei Wärter gleichen Namens gab? Hastig schloss Eleanor zu dem Mann auf und packte ihn am Arm.

„Thomas“, sprudelte sie eilig hervor, „Ihr seid mit ihm bekannt. Sagt mir, wo er ist, ich flehe Euch an!“

Unsanft schüttelte er ihre Hand ab. „Lass mich in Frieden!“

„Ich bitte Euch! Sagt mir nur, ob er noch lebt, mehr verlange ich nicht. Zeigt Erbarmen, Sir“, bettelte sie. Nur dass er unentwegt weiter ging, hielt sie davon ab, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen. Wie sehr hatte sie jeden Gedanken an eine solche Unterwürfigkeit einst verabscheut und wie weit war sie jetzt bereit zu gehen, nur für die Aussicht, ihre schreckliche Einsamkeit zu lindern. Sie klammerte sich erneut an Greenes Arm und legte jedes mädchenhafte Flehen in ihre Stimme, dessen sie fähig war. „Bitte, Sir, bitte! Nur ein Wort. Lebt er?“

Greene blieb stehen und warf ihr einen widerstrebenden Blick zu. Was immer er sah, ließ seinen grimmigen Ausdruck jedoch weicher werden. „Ja“, sagte er, „er lebt, Mädchen. Seine Lunge macht ihm zu schaffen, wieder mal, aber noch lebt er.“

„Noch?“, hauchte Eleanor. „Er wird doch nicht-...“

„Er wird’s schon schaffen. Und jetzt komm, Mädchen, ab in deine Zelle.“

Sein Griff war weniger hart, als er sie am Arm nahm und Eleanor ließ sich willig mitziehen, beinahe schwindlig vor Erleichterung. Wenn Thomas lebte, wenn seine ruhige Kraft lebte, dann konnte auch sie weiterleben. Glücklich hieß sie den trotzigen Stolz, der erneut in ihr aufwallte, Willkommen, umarmte und herzte ihn gar wie einen verloren geglaubten Geliebten. Dieses Mal würde Bedlam sie nicht brechen, dieses Mal nicht.

 

°

 

Als James wieder aus seiner Kajüte trat, ging es an Deck bereits hoch her. Lautes Gelächter, gewürzt mit spöttischen Bemerkungen, brandete zu ihm herüber, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und er runzelte die Stirn ob dieses eklatanten Mangels an Vorsicht, den er erst wenige Stunden zuvor gepredigt hatte.

„Ruhe!“ Er sagte es nicht einmal sonderlich laut, doch die Männer stoben so schnell auseinander, als ob er gebrüllt hätte, allgemeines Schuldbewusstsein auf den Gesichtern. James ließ seinen grimmigen Blick über sie hinwegschweifen, ehe er sich dem Ziel ihrer Belustigung zuwandte. Billy und Scott standen an einem der Langboote, das bereit war, zu Wasser gelassen zu werden, und zumindest Billy wirkte äußerst unbehaglich. Seine Garderobe glich der von James, bis hinauf zu Perücke und Dreispitz. Wenn man von seiner sonnenverbrannten Haut und dem beklommenen Gesichtsausdruck einmal absah, war er die perfekte Ausführung des jungen Edelmannes. Scotts Aufzug war sehr viel schlichter, doch auch er hob sich merklich von den zerlumpten Kleidern ihrer Mannschaftsgenossen ab, wie es sich für jemanden geziemte, der den Diener reicher Herren mimen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu Billy, der aussah, als ob man ihn geteert und gefedert hätte, trug Scott die ungewohnten Kleider jedoch mit Gleichmut, aus den Zeiten Richard Guthries allzu gewöhnt an die Rolle des stoischen Lakaien.

James nickte ihnen zu und bestieg das Langboot.

„Vier Tage“, sagte er zu Silver, „wenn ihr bis dahin nichts von uns gehört habt, verschwindet. Und verhaltet euch unauffällig und so weit wie möglich außerhalb der Sichtweite der Küste.“

Er sagte es zum vermutlich hundertsten Mal und Silver nickte nur kurz. Er kannte den Plan zur Genüge, sie alle kannten ihn. James' Unbehagen, Silver das Kommando über die _Walrus_ zu überlassen, war inzwischen zu bekannt, als dass er noch große Notiz davon nahm. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er hatte lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinen Quartiermeister mitzunehmen, um ihn unter Kontrolle halten zu können, doch so gut Silver auch inzwischen mit seinem fehlenden Bein zurechtkam, bei dieser Mission wäre er ein Risiko gewesen. Abgesehen davon hatte James, wenn er schon in diesen Höllenort musste, lieber Männer in seinem Rücken, bei denen er sich sicher war, dass sie ihm nicht gleich einen Dolch durch denselben treiben würden. Was diese Unternehmung betraf, gab es deren nur zwei.

Billy und Scott folgten ihm ins Boot, etwas eingeschränkt in ihren Bewegungen durch Weste und Mantel. Einige der Männer feixten erneut, trauten sich aber nicht mehr, laut zu spotten. James konnte sie sogar verstehen. Vielleicht hätte ihm der Anblick zweier Piraten, herausgeputzt wie geckenhafte Kavaliere, zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt ebenfalls ein Lächeln entlockt, doch nicht hier, an dieser Küste und mit dem wahnwitzigen Abenteuer, das vor ihnen lag.

„Abfieren!“, befahl er und mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen wurde das Boot zu Wasser gelassen. James sah zu, wie die _Walrus_ vom Nebel verschluckt wurde, und hoffte inbrünstig, sie nicht das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, dann wandte er sich der Küste zu, auf die sie unter sachten Ruderschlägen zuglitten. Sie näherten sich England so verstohlen, wie die Diebe, die sie waren.

Der Nebel lungerte immer noch unter Bäumen und Büschen, als sie den Strand erreichten und James aus dem Boot sprang. Der Sand mahlte unter seinen Stiefeln. _England_ , knirschte er, und _England, England, England,_ säuselte und rauschte es in Wellen und Wipfeln. James biss die Zähne zusammen und steuerte auf die zwei Männer zu, die im geisterhaft fahlen Licht auf ihn warteten.

„Captain“, grüßten sie ihn murmelnd, doch er trat ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei.

„Das ist alles?“, fragte er barsch und musterte die drei Pferde, die sich um einen Busch herum drängten.

„Bessere waren auf die Schnelle nicht aufzutreiben, Captain.“

„Nun gut, sie werden reichen müssen. Was ist mit Pete und Sammy? Sind sie unterwegs?“

„Ja, Captain. Sie werden in London wieder zu euch stoßen. Sammy meinte, bis dahin hätten sie bestimmt ein Boot organisiert. Er wüsste ein paar Männer, die ihm noch etwas schulden würden.“

James konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was für Männer das waren und dass besagtes Boot vermutlich unter unschönen Bedingungen seinen letzten Besitzern abhandengekommen war. Ein ehrlicher Handel von Themse-Pirat zu Hochseepirat.

„Gut, dann kehrt jetzt wieder auf die _Walrus_ zurück. Und wir...“, er nickte Billy und Scott zu, „... reiten los. Es ist ein langer Ritt bis London.“

„Viel Glück“, wünschten ihnen die Männer, während James sich auf eines der Pferde schwang und es vom Strand hinunter ins Hinterland lenkte. Eine Straße zu finden, die sie auf direktem Wege nach London führte, stellte sich als nicht weiter schwierig heraus, und bald ritten sie zwischen der Themse auf der einen Seite und den Wäldern von Essex auf der anderen Seite Richtung Westen, fort vom Meer und hin zum Herzen des britischen Empire, vor dem jeder kluge Pirat sich hüten sollte. Eigentlich hatte James sich immer für einen dieser klugen Piraten gehalten und für einen Moment war die Versuchung groß, einfach umzukehren und nach Nassau zurück zu segeln, doch stattdessen gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen. Billy und Scott folgten ihm, in ebenso düsteres Schweigen gehüllt wie er selbst.

 

°

 

Die erste und ohne Frage leichteste Etappe ihrer Mission brachten sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten hinter sich. Die höchste Hürde nahmen sie gleich zu Beginn, als ihnen auf der Straße sechs Rotröcke entgegen kamen. Sie zuckten alle zusammen, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurden, und James war sich sicher, dass nicht nur er fest damit rechnete, angehalten und festgenommen zu werden, um dann zu Londons Vergnügen mit des Seilers Tochter vermählt zu werden. Billy und Scott in Southwark an den Docks, wie man es mit den unwichtigen Piraten hielt, doch Captain Flint würde man vermutlich eine Vorstellung in Tyburn reservieren. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung der Soldaten, lauerte darauf, dass sie nach ihren Pistolen griffen, doch sie hoben nur grüßend die Hände und ritten anstandslos an ihnen vorbei. Sie waren so verblüfft, dass sie sich im Sattel umdrehten und ihnen nachsahen, sicher, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Finte handelte, ehe die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte, dass ihre Verkleidung tatsächlich funktionierte.

Nach dieser ersten Begegnung wurde es einfacher. Sie fanden sich in ihre Rollen hinein und als der Menschenstrom um sie herum immer dichter wurde und sie unaufhaltsam Londons Toren entgegen spülte, hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie von Gentlemen als ihresgleichen begrüßt wurden, während Bettler sie als vielversprechende Beute auserkoren hatten und ihnen allenthalben die Hände entgegen streckten. Bevor sie das Aldgate erreichten, scherten sie allerdings aus der Menge aus und ritten außerhalb der alten Stadtmauer Richtung Norden.

James war nie zuvor in Bedlam gewesen. Als Lieutenant der Royal Navy hatte er genug arme Teufel zu Wasser und Land gesehen, um irgendein Bedürfnis zu haben, sich diese Freizeitbeschäftigung Londoner Bürger zu Eigen zu machen. Trotzdem wusste er natürlich, wo die berüchtigte Irrenanstalt zu finden war. Jeder Straßenjunge wusste das. Nach dem großen Brand von London hatte man entschieden, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und die Wahnsinnigen in ein neues Gebäude außerhalb der Stadtgrenze umzusiedeln. Ihr Weg die Stadtmauer entlang führte sie geradewegs nach Moorsfield, seit dem Jahre 1675 neue Heimat all der Menschen, mit denen London sich nicht länger herumschlagen wollte.

In der Nähe des Bishopsgates zügelten sie ihre Pferde.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte James gereizt.

Billy hatte sich in seinen Steigbügeln aufgerichtet und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmassen schweifen, die hier kaum weniger dicht waren als am Aldgate.

„Dort drüben“, sagte er schließlich und schwang sich aus dem Sattel, „in der Gasse neben der Schmiede. Kommt!“

Sie drängten sich durch die Menschenmenge, ihre unwilligen Pferde am Zügel, und bogen in die schmale Seitengasse ein, die kaum Platz für drei Pferde bot. Pete lehnte an der Mauer und erwartete sie.

„Hat alles geklappt?“, erkundigte sich James, während er Pete die Zügel in die Hand drückte.

„Aye, Captain. Sammy hat das Boot. Allerdings haben sich die Örtlichkeiten etwas verändert.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Dass es die alten Docks so nicht mehr gibt. Irgendein reicher Sack muss das Land aufgekauft haben. Sammy wartet jetzt oberhalb der Fleet Street auf euch.“

„Wir sollen die Fleet entlang fahren? Das ist eine Kloake!“

„Aber schiffbar, wir haben es probiert. Sammys Freunde haben sich dort ein schönes Nest eingerichtet.“

James fuhr sich über das Kinn, für einen kurzen Moment von dem ungewohnten Gefühl glatt rasierter Haut irritiert, dann nickte er. „Na schön. Ist das Schiff wenigstens seetüchtig?“

Pete sah ein wenig eingeschnappt aus. „Selbstverständlich, Captain.“

„Gut. Dann nimm die Pferde. Du weißt, wo du auf uns warten sollst?“

„An der Ostmauer. Ich hab‘s mir schon angeschaut. Es gibt dort ein paar gute Ecken, wo ich und die Pferde nicht weiter auffallen.“

„Dann los.“

Sie schlängelten sich aus der Gasse heraus, während Pete mit den drei Pferden in die andere Richtung davon ging. James hoffte, dass sie sich am Eingang so zwischen die Menschen mischen konnte, dass niemandem auffiel, dass sie nicht ebenfalls mit einer Kutsche vorgefahren waren, wie es sich für Männer ihres Standes gehören würde.

Sie legten das letzte Stück Weges durch enge Gassen zurück, bis plötzlich die Häuser zurückwichen und einem riesigen Park Platz machten, der an einem Ende von einem großen, langgezogenen Haus überblickt wurde.

„Das ist es?“, fragte Scott ungläubig.

James wusste, worauf er anspielte. Das dreiflügelige Gebäude erinnerte eher an ein Herrenhaus denn eine Irrenanstalt oder gar ein Gefängnis. Die hinteren Höfe wurden durch die Londoner Stadtmauer begrenzt, während es vorne einen weiten, offenen Platz hatte, wo Kutschen vorfuhren und vornehme Menschen entließen, die mit höflichen Worten Willkommen geheißen und durch die breiten Eingangstüren geleitet wurden. Nichts an dieser Fassade deutete auf das Leid dahinter hin, nichts gab einen Hinweis auf Tod und Verzweiflung, und doch brachte James es kaum über sich, näher zu treten.

„Captain?“ Billy musterte ihn wachsam.

„Kein Captain mehr“, fuhr James ihn an. „Nenn mich Onkel, Billy, verflucht nochmal. Wie soll diese Scharade sonst gelingen?“

Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Einen Fuß vor den anderen, während er seinen Blick kein einziges Mal von Bedlam abwandte. Hinter diesen Mauern, vielleicht auf diesem Friedhof, wenn sein Vater so grausam gewesen war, ihn selbst im Tod noch zu verstoßen... Er bemerkte das Zittern seiner Hände und krampfte sie um die weiten Ärmel seines Mantels.

„ _Ich weiß, was über mich geredet wird, Lieutenant. Sagt es nur offen, wenn auch Ihr Zweifel an meinem Verstand hegt, anders werden wir nicht zusammenarbeiten können.“_

„ _Das wollte ich nicht andeuten, Mylord, auch wenn Eure Pläne auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen wahnsinnig und visionär wandern, verzeiht mir meine Offenheit.“_

„ _Visionäre und Wahnsinnige liegen allzu oft nah beieinander und sind für viele Menschen nicht zu unterscheiden. Wisst Ihr zum Beispiel, wer das Bethlem Royal Hospital entworfen hat?“_

„ _Robert Hooke.“_

„ _Richtig. Einer der größten Naturphilophen unserer Zeit. Und wisst Ihr, wo er angeblich viele seiner bahnbrechenden Theorien entwickelte? Ebendort. Er thronte in Bedlams oberstem Stockwerk und philosophierte über Planetenbewegungen und Mikroskopie, während unter ihm die Räume für die armen Wahnsinnigen Gestalt annahmen. Großartige Naturphilophie, geboren in Londons berüchtigtem Irrenhaus. Welch‘ wunderbare Metapher, nicht wahr, Lieutenant?“_

James hob seinen Blick von dem Gebäude zu dem Tor über ihm. Zwei Statuen schmückten den Bogen, eine traurig, die andere in Ketten gelegt und voller Zorn. Melancholie und Raserei, bildhafte Warnung für alle, was sie nach Durchschreiten des Tores erwarten würde.

Welch‘ wunderbare Metapher, fürwahr.

_Hast du das Tor gesehen, als sie dich hierher gebracht haben, Thomas? Hast du die Warnung erkannt, gewusst, was dich erwarten wird? Oder hast du es erst erkannt, als sie dich in eine dunkle Zelle gesperrt hatten, fern von allem, was dir so viel bedeutet hat? Und hast du meinen Namen verflucht, als dir klar wurde, welches Schicksal dich erwartete? Hast du mich gehasst, Thomas, weil ich dich verlassen habe, dich allein ließ mit Melancholie und Raserei?_

_Hast du mich gehasst, Thomas, als du dir die Schlinge um den Hals legtest?_

_Hast du mich gehasst, so wie ich mich hasse?_

 

 

_°°°_


End file.
